The Wedding DJ
by Pilargirl
Summary: Romantic Comedy. Nick and Miley broke up years ago. Miley's happy with Justin. Nick is now the most famous wedding DJ in New York, what happens when he has to set the music for a wedding he'd do anything to stop? Trailer inside. Future Fic. Niley.
1. Trailer

_A/N: Hey, this is a little idea I had for a Niley story. It's inspired by the movie 'The Wedding Planner' but I'm changing things around a little bit. Here comes the trailer. Review if you want it, if I get enough reviews I'll give it a try. Selena's not a bitch here, she's actually Nick's best friend._

**There was once when They Were Happy**

_Shows Nick and Miley messing around on a park and then kissing._

**But Both of Them wanted different Lives**

_Nick: My future's in New York, Miles._

_Miley: You once told me your future was wherever I was._

**After 5 long Years she's happy**

_Miley: I think I want Lilies._

_Justin: I don't mind what the flowers are as long as it's you I'm marrying. _

_*They kiss*_

**He was living a life full of music.**

_Nick: I suggest we get 'Man Blood' for the first part, they're an amazing band._

**Just not exactly like he imagined it...**

_Woman: Thanks for sorting this out for us, Mr Grey. Now I realize why you're the best wedding DJ in the whole of New York._

_*Nick gives her a half smile*_

**But, what happens when he has to set the music for a wedding he'd do anything to stop...**

_Justin: My fiancé doesn't know I'm doing this. She's coming to New York tomorrow and I'm going to surprise her; she loves music with all her heart._

_..._

_Nick: *to a brunette girl with her back to him* so you must be the music-lover fian..._

_*Miley turns around*_

**What happens when feelings that had been kept in the dark for years see the light?**

_Miley: I'm happy, Nick! Why is that so hard to understand?_

_Nick: Because I've seen the way you look at him and the way you smile after you kiss him and it's nothing like this. *He kisses her*_

_---_

_*Miley walks in on Nick talking to a black-haired woman*_

_Nick: Sorry to interrupt, but I need you to change the hard-rock band you chose for the whole wedding.  
_

_Selena: You choose a hard-rock band, for a normal wedding? That's not like you, Nick._

_Miley: *slightly bitchy* No offence, but shouldn't you be out there and not in here? OUT, is were secretary's usually are.  
_

_Selena: Honey, I'm not just his secretary, I'm his fiancé too._

_*Nick throws Selena a confused stare*_

_---_

_Miley: You're a stupid, contradicting, hypocrite!  
_

_Nick: I seriously don't get why you're so angry. It doesn't affect you in any way._

_---_

_Justin: I don't get what this is all about, before we came here you were dying to get married._

_Miley: No, I wasn't. Justin, I never wanted to get married but you wanted it so badly that I was scared that...if I said no...You'd leave._

**Miley Cyrus and Miley Stuart**

"_If there's something I learnt from you is to never trust what people tell you!"_

**Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas**

_"I just can't understand you'd move here for him and not for me"_

**Justin Gaston as Justin Olsen**

"_I met her when she was broken and I'd like to think I fix her; however, what we think isn't always true."_

**And...Selena Gomez as Selena**** Russo**

"_Don't look at me like that! You needed help and I was here. See you later, *in a jokey manner* sweaty. _

**Coming Soon To Your Screen...**

**The Wedding DJ**

_Nick: Don't get me wrong, Wedding's Rock but Rock music...is just not really the wedding kind._

_

* * *

_


	2. Prologue

_A/N: So, hey, I got some pretty good reviews so here it is. If you're a big Niley fan I have a popular series going on – I'm on the last story of the trilogy, check it out. But anyway, here it is. This is a little prologue so you understand everything a little better._

**Prologue**

**5 Years Before**

"Hey Nick, I was thinking that maybe we could..." the twenty-year-old stopped as she saw her boyfriend putting his stuff into boxes. "What are you doing?"

"We've got to talk," he said flatly, sitting on the bed and pulling Miley's hand so that she would sit next to him.

"Is everything ok? Is your mum, ok?" panicked Miley, knowing that Denise Lucas was in the middle of a tough medical moment.

"Kind off, they say they're going to operate," Miley put her arms around Nick. "I need to go."

"Sure, do you want me to come too? I'm sure Claire won't mind if I take a week or two off..."

"No, Miley, I'm going...leaving...for good." Miley stared at the love of her life, dumbstruck.

"What do you mean you're leaving? You can't just leave, Nick. We had plans, we were thinking about moving in together!" she told him with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Let's do it," Nick said. "We can look for a flat in New York, we can..."

Miley looked at him and stood up, lifting her hand, telling him to be quiet.

"New York? You want me to go to New York with you? What if I say no?" she threatened. "What if I tell you that my whole life is in California? What if I say that my family, my pregnant sister, need my here?"

"I'd rather not go there, Miley," he said.

"Well, that's just too bad, Nick, because that's exactly where I'm going," said Miley, trying hard not to cry. "My sister just lost her husband in Iraq and is giving birth in for months; my dad is going through bad health problems...not as bad as Denise's ...but they're still bad and Brandi is in no state of helping him. Noah is dealing with being a teenager in a pretty bad family to be a teenager in and...And you want me to go to New York?" She looked around her and then looked back at his chocolate eyes. "You didn't even talk to me about it, you just started packing!"

"My future is in New York, Miles," he said, holding her hand. She pushed him away and headed for the door.

She turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You once told me your future was wherever I was. I'm sorry to hear you changed your mind."

And having said that, she said goodbye to Nick, never to see him again in 5 long years.

* * *

_Do you think I should ocntinue. I'll upload if I get in between 6-9 reviews sayign that 'yes'. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW._


	3. I: Moving On

_A/N: Here it is, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this._

**Chapter I**

**Moving On**

Miley sat in the house that she and Justin had bought over a year ago. She looked at the ring in her hand and smiled at its beauty; it's true that she wasn't the kind of girl to wear something of those dimensions but he had made such an effort in asking her that she really didn't care if the ring was small, big or square (which it wasn't). She loved him and she was happy that she could say those words to someone who wasn't...well..._him_.

Justin was incredibly handsome and so hot; he was tall and muscular, with lovely brown, shortish hair and amazing eyes. He had been the one to save her when she was drowning in herself, when she was forced to fight for a life she didn't want to live; he had been there and helped her up as a friend, then as a boyfriend, and soon as her husband. He really was everything she could ask for; he loved her and cared for her like no one and she felt safe with him.

"I'm ready," the twenty-nine year old man said as he came into the living room with a suitcase in each hand. Miley stood up from the comfortable armchair and put her arms around her fiancé. "When's the van arriving to pick up all the stuff?"

"As soon as I get there I'll get the keys to the house and I'll send them over, but remember to..."

"Make sure they don't touch the guitars. Remember, I love them as much as you do – which basically means that I love them more than I love you," she joked. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "I'll get there the day after tomorrow so remember to come and pick me up from the airport."

"Anything else I need to remember so I don't muck up the wedding and have my mum kill me?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well, if you don't mind...I think I want lilies," she confessed. She knew that Justin was fonder of other flowers but she'd always wanted lilies in her wedding.

"I don't mind what the flowers are as long as it's you I'm marrying," he said sweetly. It was these kinds of things that had made her fall in love with Justin Olsen; he always knew what to say and when to say it. With him there were never half-words or unfinished sentences, he knew what he wanted. He smiled, leaning in for a kiss. She leaned in too and they shared a short but passionate kiss. Justin's kisses where never like..._his_...when _he_ kissed her, she could feel the need and a rush of excitement and love rush through her body. When Justin kissed her it was...beautiful, gentle even when I wasn't meant to be and sweet; she only knew one thing, if someone asked her which boy kissed better, she'd lie.

---HMHMHMHM---

"Come on, Nick. She's hot!" Selena told Nick as she followed him into his office. Selena was Nick's best friend from New York and his secretary, they had dated once; but she realized he was in love with his ex and she started dating Cody Ryan, Nick's best mate and now, her husband.

"Yes, but I've told you one thousand times that I don't want to date! I'm just fine like this, thank you," he snapped at her as he sat down on his chair and started looking through some papers.

"Nicholas, you're my best friend, and I'm not going to let you die as an old man who planned wedding for other people and..."

"I don't _plan_ weddings, I just set the music up for them; it's completely different if you..." But he was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. He picked it up and started writing something down.

"Sure thing...lake forest street, number 25. You can come and pick up your dresses in three hours, Mrs. Lank. They'll all be here," Nick told her, putting down the phone while trying to ignore Selena's smirk.

"And tell me, Nicky, what the hell do the dresses have to do with the music?" she asked, messing around his head. He picked up a rubber and threw it at Selena as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

Selena looked at him, wondering how the hell she once went out with the guy she now could call brother. "Don't you have any work to do?" asked Nick as he headed outside. Selena grabbed a sweet from her working desk and followed her best friend.

"Yes, but I'd rather hang around with you," she replied honestly.

"I thought you had a husband to annoy, I seem to recall setting up the music at your wedding, and for free!" he told her. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with Selena, she was a great person to talk to, but he was afraid she'd bring up the dating subject again.

"The dear husband is in Connecticut, on business. Tell you what? I'll pick up those dresses if you go on a date with my friend Martha." Nick stared at her, dumbly.

He then put on a serious expression on his face. "I'm just gonna tell you two things Selena Russo..."

"Russo-Ryan," she corrected him. He looked at her with dagger eyes.

"Fine, I'm just gonna tell you two things Selena Russo-_Ryan_. Firstly, stop trying to set me up with your dumb super cool friends," Selena looked offended at that point. "And secondly, I _pay_ you to pick up those dresses, so go pick them up!"

"You know, one day I'm going to turn around for a second and when I look at you again, you're going to turn into Dark Vader or something," she assured him and then put on a deep voice. "The darkness in you is threatening to come out!"

He snickered and looked at her, "Remind me again why I set you up with my star-wars-lover best friend."

"Remind me again why you won't let me set you up with any of my best friends," she remarked, Nick put a paper in her hand.

"What's this?"

"That's the address of the dress shop, see you in a few Selena," he said as he softly pushed her out of the office and into a New York Street.

---HMHMHMHM---

Justin knocked on the door of the office but no one seemed to answer. He had tried calling but the line had been dead so he came straight here, it was a surprise for Miley; after all, the only thing he really needed was for her to be happy, nothing else seriously mattered.

He knocked once more before giving up and as he was about to turn around, a brunette young man with curly hair opened the door.

"Sorry, I was listening to some demo CD's and my secretary went out to do a little job for me, how can I help you Mr...?"

"Olsen, but just call me Justin," he smiled. "Actually, I've heard stuff about you being good at music for wedding and I'm getting married the next month."

Nick nodded and let him in, showing him the way to the office. He sat down behind his desk and got out a piece of paper where he started making noise. "Have you got any favourites; maybe the bride has a special love song in mind," Nick suggested.

"My fiancé doesn't know I'm doing this. She's coming to New York tomorrow and I'm going to surprise her; she loves music with all her heart," Justin explained as Nick nodded in acknowledgement. "I mean, I'll come with her tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine and you could do it."

"When's the wedding?"

"October 13th," he told me. Nick felt a sharp pain in my chest. It was the date that Miley had always wanted for her wedding; it was the day her parents got married. He eyes the man curiously and wrote down the date on a piece of paper.

"That'll be okay. What time do you want to meet up tomorrow?" Nick asked the man.

"Well, I'll probably drop off the bride off at about 3:45 and I'll look for somewhere to park my car and then come here. I'll explain what the whole thing is about in the car, you can just show her demo's and stuff until I arrive. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Well," he said standing up, Justin did the same. "I'll see you tomorrow." He shook the man's hand and Justin walked out, leaving Nick to his thoughts.

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this SOO much I hope you enjoy reading it. Please Please tell me what you think in your reviews they really help me to update quicker._


	4. II: What You Thought You

_A/N: Here it is guys. I'm gonna say, about 5 reviews for me to update._

**Chapter II**

**What You Thought You'd Never See**

A woman came into the office and Selena looked at her strangely, she seemed familiar but she was wearing very big sunglasses and she could barely see her face. The woman started looking around and then walked up to Selena's desk.

She took the glasses off and Selena gasped, she'd seen this girl once before: in a photo that Nick hid under his pillow. She used to tease him about it until she realized that it actually hurt him.

"Excuse me," the woman said kindly. She seemed nice enough and Selena had to admit she was pretty beautiful. She was wearing fashionable clothes but with a unique touch to them; she wore a short black skirt, a grey strapless t-shirt, a lovely jacket and two gorgeous high heeled sandals. "My fiancé said that the owner was waiting for me."

"When you say fiancé, do you mean Mr. Olsen?" asked Selena incredulously.

"Yes," Miley said with a smile. This girl was starting to seem a little weird.

"Are you _seriously _getting married to him?" Miley nodded slowly. Wondering what the hell was going on. The secretary looked at her for a second and then stood up. "I'll go fetch him."

"Can I take a look at the guitars?" Miley asked sweetly, Selena nodded and Miley headed for the other side of the office. Selena knocked on Nick's wooden door and received a 'what?' from inside.

"Mr. Olsen's fiancé is here," she told him. Nick stood up and opened the door completely ignoring Selena and heading for the brunette woman looking at his guitars. However, Selena grabbed his arm and pushed him back. "Nick, I've got to tell you that..."

"Selena, we're working, I seriously have no time for your stupid comments." He hadn't meant to sound that harsh but Selena had been driving him crazy with stupid stuff about dates and girls the whole week. Selena stared at him with dagger eyes and decided that he needed to pay for being such a jerk. "You know what, you're right; it's something pathetic like always. Just go and see the client."

Nick nodded at her and walked towards the young woman, when he was right behind her he spoke in his typical cheerful tone.

"So you must be the music-lover fian..." Nick's world stopped as she turned around and her marvellous blue eyes came into contact with his.

"Nick?" she muttered, unbelieving. 'This had to happen' she thought to herself; she was finally happy and _he_ had to come back into her life to ruin it. Nick stood there, looking at her in silence. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them she would just be someone who looked like her, with the same voice, the same eyes, the same scent..._'Stop being pathetic, Nick' _he told himself, _'It's her'_.

"What are you doing here, Miley?" she looked different. Her hair was cut in layers and she was wearing a thin fringe, she was wearing more make up than she used to and her eyes didn't look as bright but she still looked beautiful.

"I'm...maybe I should go," said Miley as she headed for the door. She was embarrassed for some unknown reason to her and she felt like she was cheating in Nick if she just stood there and told him that she was waiting for her fiancé. However, as she reached out to open the door, Justin came in.

"I found a place to park!" he exclaimed happily. "You two already met?" he asked Nick and Miley. They both looked oddly at each other and formed a silent agreement by just looking at each other.

"We were about to when you appeared," she lied, not taking her sight of Nick. She smiled, "Hi I'm Miley...Stuart."

"Not for long, though," joked Justin without realizing he was causing Nick serious pain. Justin leaned in and kissed Miley softly on the lips; Nick looked away. Miley pulled back and smiled at Justin but the smile didn't reach her eyes. That's when Nick remembered that her eyes had always shone the brightest after the kisses she shared with him; with Justin, her memorable blue eyes barely looked alive.

"So...shall we get to business? There's a lot of music and I'm afraid you can't choose all of it," Nick told them, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah...about that...Miles, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Justin, taking Miley aside. Miley looked slightly confused but nodded. Nick walked back and looked hardly at Selena.

"If you would have listened to me you might have had time to run away," she said in a 'Told-you-so' voice. Nick looked at her kindly, no resentment in his expression.

"I wouldn't have run away. I've got her back and I'm not going to let her go..." he said with a glint in his eyes that Selena hadn't ever seen.

"She's getting married, Nick. What are you going to do?" she asked with concern.

"Have you seen her eyes? They used to be the best part of her and now they look so dead..." explained Nick, looking into space and making his secretary wonder if he was even talking to him.

"And your point is...?" insisted a curious Selena.

"She's not happy..." Selena was about to argue with him when Miley's voice was heard, shouting at Justin.

"Yeah, you can bet I'm not happy about this!" Nick smiled to himself and walked up to the 'not-so-happy' couple.

"Is there any problem?" He said far too happily; Miley looked at him with an unbelieving look.

"I have to go to sort out some paper work; do you think you could manage without me? I know I'm leaving the music in good hands, you too probably make one of the best pairs." Miley's breath got caught and she started coughing, Nick smiled at her in amusement as he patted her slowly on the back.

"Take it slow there, Miles." Justin looked at the man weirdly, the guy had just met Miley and he was already calling her by her nick name. However, he didn't put a lot of thinking into it; right now Miley was concentrating on her coughing and he could just squirm out without her putting up a fight. He kissed Miley softly on the cheek and before she could protest, he opened the door and walked out into the September air. Nick and Miley just looked at each other, no words were spoken but a thousand were being said.

---HMHMHMHM---

"So, have you got a song selected?" asked Nick as he led Miley into his office.

"I know we didn't exactly leave on the best foot but, we haven't seen each other for five years and, you're gonna talk to me about songs?" Miley asked. When the words left her mouth she regretted them, she regretted them because she knew that they implied something. She kept on repeating Justin's name in her head and kept on telling herself that this was only her wedding DJ but, as her words had indicated, she wasn't doing a good job of it.

Nick raised his eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend.

"I mean," she started with a shy smile. "How did you get to...you know..._this_ job. You used to want to be a music producer."

"I kind of am, actually. Pretty rich people come here and some of them want pretty amazing bands; I've worked with Coldplay, Mike Oldfield, Amy Winehouse, Leona Lewis and it keeps going. They're artist, most of them just want money and the rich wedding's are usually enjoyable, so I work with them and get out a repertoire of what they're gonna sing and modify some songs so they suit the wedding better...I know it sounds a bit weird when you hear the term 'wedding DJ' but it's not really that strange."

"I'm sorry, if I would've known that he was coming here I would have stopped him," Miley told him sincerely. Nick looked down at the ground for a second but looked back at Miley with a huge smile instantly.

"How can you do it? I mean, marry someone else? I don't mean to insult you or anything. I'm just asking." Miley swallowed fast. She looked at Nick with a knowing look on her face; she had grown used to these kinds of question when they dated. However, she did not answer. She looked around the room.

There was a big wooden desk in the middle of it, it was neat but there were a lot of papers. There were a few guitars on the wall and there was a beautiful white piano on the far end. It was completely wooden and rusty but its uniqueness made it startling for Miley. "He was there, he helped me up when you, no 'us', left me broken. I love him." She said absently.

Nick laughed and Miley looked at him hardly. "I'm sorry...I can't do this now...Do you think you could come round my parent's house tomorrow? They miss you and I've got a lot of CD's I think you'd like there. What do you say?"

"I...I guess so, are Joe and Kev coming?" Nick nodded. "Then I'll be there, see you later, Nick"

---HMHMHMHM---

"Hey, mum!" Nick greeted as he entered his parent's house for their weekly friday evening dinner. Denise Lucas came into the room in her wheelchair, smiled at her son and moved her head, gesturing for him to hurry up and sit down. Nick walked towards the living room and sat at his usual space, looking around he found his family chatting annimatedly. Opposite him was Joe, who was looking absently at the unoccupied space beside him; it use to belong to Joe's wife who had died of lung cancer four months before - it had been a hard blow on the whole family but they were all slowly getting used to the idea, they were all trying to be strong for Joe and his three-year-old daughter, Maisy, who was currently on the floor, playing with Kevin's youngest son, Jacob. Kevin's 6-year-old son was sitting beside Kevin Lucas Sr., talking about something that only the two of them seemed to understand. The younger kevin Kevin was speaking to his wife, Ashley, about something obviously funny, for the both of them were laughing.

"I'm moving out," a voice beside Nick said. He looked to his left and found Frankie Lucas, his youngest brother, looking at him.

"Out of where?" Nick asked.

"This house; I've found a flat in the centre off town. It was on rent so I went for it, I'm moving in at the end of the month," he whispered.

"Have you told mum and dad?" Nick asked in the same low tone. Frankie shook his head and told his older brother, "I'm waiting for the right time."

"I saw Miley today," the curly haired Lucas spoke quietly to Frankie but suddenly everyone's eyes turned on him. It was like Miley's name caused the tone of him voice to go higher or maybe it made his family's ears more capable of hearing soft sounds - Nah, it was probably him.

"Did you just say that you saw the-one-who-must-not-be-named?" asked Joe, proving that even at the hardest times his good humour remained and making Nick shoot a dirty glare at him.

"She came into the office," Nick explained. Frankie looked at Nick with curiousity.

"She came looking for you?" the youngest brother asked, wanting to now more.

"No...she...she came to set up the music for her wedding," he said under his breath, but everyone heard him perfectly. An un-heard gasp run through the table, everyone's sympathetic eyes turned to Nick, wanting to give him some support. "Which, reminds me that I invited her to lunch tomorrow," he said really quickly.

"Lunch? Here? With us?" asked Denise Jonas who was sitting beside Nick in her wheel chair. 5 year ago her life was saved in exchange of losing the control over who to legs. 'A Small price to pay' the woman always said.

"Well, she wanted to see you all and I know you want to see her and..."

"Nicholas," spoke Kevin Sr. severely. "You're not planning anything, are you?

"No, dad," the young man lied. "I'm not planning anything at all."

* * *

_Like it? Want another one? If you do...then...REVIEW!!!! _please :P


	5. III: Turn Around

_A/N: For anyone who's interested, me and my best friend have began a kind of show on youtube where we do covers for Jonas brothers and other songs. We've only got four videos uploaded but it'd be nice if you could check them out. This is the url of the channel (without the spaces) _**www . youtube .com/user/PiliNSofia **. BTW: If you do check them out - please comment and if you like them, please subscribe.

**Chapter III**

**Turn Around **

Miley breathed in before knocking on the oak door hesitantly. She was wearing a beautiful but simple dark blue dress that stood just above her knee. She was wearing a few dark and thin bracelets and a stylish cream coloured cardigan to keep herself from being cold. Her heart was beating with an incredible speed and she knew this wasn't a good idea. She looked at the extravagant ring on her finger; it was making her feel even more guilty. "What the hell was she doing here?" she asked herself. This wasn't her life any more, this wasn't the Lucas family she once knew and loved, she wasn't the girl they had once known and loved. She shook her head and looked at the cake she had brought as a gift; she decided she would leave it there and leave a small note on it, Then she'd convince Justin that she wanted to set the music for the wedding herself; 'yes', that was perfect, and she wouldn't have to face Nick ever again. She dropped the hand she had held up to knock and turned around, telling herself that it would be the best thing for everyone. She left the cake on the doorstep, took a pen out of her bag and scribbled "I'm sorry, but it's for the best. Miley" on the card box the cake came in. A tear fell from her eye, surprising Miley, she took a step back, looked at the house for the last time, a headed for her car.

"Don't even think about it," said a voice. Miley couldn't help but smile and turn around at the familiar tone she had missed so much.

"Joe..." She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "How are you holding on?" She knew everything that had happened, Joe and her had secretly kept in contact by email and some phone calls. She wasn't really happy about it at the beginning, she wanted to cut anything to do with Nick off completely, but she soon realized that her conversation with Joe had nothing to do with Nick, she wasn't talking to her ex's brother; she was speaking with a good friend.

"I'm getting there, little sis, I'm getting there," he told her, with an air of melancholy and not letting go of her. It's like they were making up for all of the lost hugs that they hadn't given each other in the last few years. The last time she had seen him was four and a half-years ago when he attended Brandi's funeral. She stood, there lost in thought.

---_Flashback---_

_Miley was crying hardly, she was trying with all her strength to be strong for her dad and her 6-month-old niece, Cindy, but to think that her sister was gone was just too much for her. Her cell started vibrating, she got ready to tell anyone who was calling to go to hell but then she saw Joe's smiling face flashing on the screen._

"_Joe?" She asked absently._

"_Are you alright, Miley? You tend to send me an email each Wednesday or Tuesday and it's Friday and I haven't heard anything from you," he explained. And then added, "I was worried._

"_I need you...I need you here, Joe...I know...I know it's...late...I...can't...I need you," she said between sobs. _

"_I'll be there on the first plane to Malibu, calm down Miley, I'm coming," he assured her._

_True to his word, he arrived the next morning, having barely slept but ready to help Miley. She told him about Brandi's post-natal depression and how she was sunk in the misery since her husband died and how she had committed suicide by having almost 20 of Billy Ray's heart pills. She spilled her heart out to Joe and told him that she hadn't been there for Brandi enough because she was too consumed by the loss of Nick and how she had met Justin and now she was confused. Part of Miley was happy to have her friend with her but she knew that part of the reason why she was happy was because Joe had the same blood as Nick running through his veins and that made her feel safe; however, it also scared her how Nick always kept popping up in her head._

_---End of Flashback---_

"I wont a hug too, daddyyyy," said a melodically and young voice, interrupting Miley's memories. She looked down to see a beautiful 3-year-old girl with blonde curly hair and Joe's eyes. I smiled at the cute child. Joe scooped the little girl in his arms and kissed her forehead softly.

"She's all Taylor," Miley commented sadly, remembering the girl I had once called friend. "Except for her eyes, those are totally yours." Then she spoke the the girl. "Hi Maisy, I'm Miley."

"Say hello to Miley, Maisy," Joe told the being that he loved with all his heart.

"Hello, Miltie," the young infant said incorrectly. Miley and Joe both laughed at Maisy kindly.

"I'd recognise that laugh anywhere," said a voice from behind Joe. Miley smiled as Kevin Sr. Came into view and engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

"I've missed you, daddy Lucas," she informed him, using his old nickname.

"No one's called me that for years," he told her. "I missed you too, Smiley," he told her and Miley could have sworn she saw a glint in his eyes.

"Well, look who's finally decided to say hello," said a voice from behind the small crowd of people. Everyone moved to the side and let Denise Lucas move towards Miley in her wheel chair. Miley couldn't help but let a tear slide down her face as she saw the sight of the woman who had been the mum she never had. She kneeled down and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come, I had to give myself the space," Miley apologized sincerely, letting more tears fall down her face. Denise hugged her back.

"But you were here, all the time," she said, pointing at her heart. "And I know that I was here," she said, pointing at Miley's heart and head.

"You most definitely were," Miley said, pulling apart and following Denise into the house. She was stopped by a little 6-year-old boy.

"Hello, I'm Paul Kevin Lucas, son of Paul Kevin Lucas Sr., normally called Kevin Jr. and Ashley Lucas what is your name?" said the boy with a straight voice as he shook Miley's hand.

"I'm Miley Ray Stuart and my family history will simply bore you," she told the boy sincerely.

"Miley, it's been a long time," said Kevin as he hugged Miley hardly.

Miley smiled at him and moved onto Ashley, Frankie, and Kevin's 4-year-old kid, Jacob.

"Miley, I see you've arrived," said Nick as he walked in and gave her an awkward hug.

"Yes, I said I'd come, right?" she told Nick as she winked at Joe.

---HMHMHM---

"So, Miley, what's Brandi up to?" asked Kevin Jr. Casually. Miley and Joe fell silent and Nick looked at the two of them confused.

"Kevin, maybe we should leave that for..." Joe started suggesting, but Miley interrupted him.

"No, it doesn't matter, Joe. I can tell them," she started. She then looked around the room and smiled sadly and the components of the family, who were looking highly confused. "Brandi committed suicide four years ago."

Some of the people at the table gasped, some were near tears and Nick was looking at Miley with hurt.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked simply.

"You were in New York, you gave up on helping her when she most needed you and me, I couldn't just call you," I said, trying not to start a fight. Nick didn't say another word.

"Was it because of Marc's death?" asked Denise, with tears in her eyes.

"Partly, we were told it was that and the post-natal depression. According to the doctors, the sickness made her want to hurt Cindy, her daughter, but she fought herself and all of it was just too much for her." Miley told all of them, she didn't cry, she had grown used to explaining it and not losing it while she did it.

"What about the girl, Cindy?" asked Frankie. I smiled at the youngest Lucas.

"Me and Noah brought her up at my dad's house at the beginning but..." Miley kept her eyes as far away from Nick as possible. "A year and a bit ago, me and my fiancé bought a house and she moved in with us, we're thinking about adopting when...when we find a house in New York."

The noise of a fork crashing against a plate was heard, just as Miley had expected.

"You're moving to New York?" The family was completely silent as they stared at the two young adult in their mid twenties, some knew what this was about and other had a slight idea but known of them could imagine what Nick was feeling at that moment.

"Nick, all of that happened a long time ago, I think it's about time that we let go of it," spoke Miley calmly, knowing that her words meant nothing to Nick, or herself for that matter.

"I just can't understand you'd move here for him and not for me!" By saying those words he had opened a healed cut and it pained Miley as much as it pained Nick. The look in his eyes wanted to make Miley burst out crying there but she had to keep her composure.

"Things are different, Nick." It was like the family had disappeared and only the two of them existed in their little world of love and betrayal. "Noah's attending university here and Justin's been offered an amazing position. We're even bringing dad with us so he can be in a better hospital."

"When Brandi died you should have come here! We could've brought up Cindy together and Noah could of gone to an amazing school and you dad...Billy Ray could've attended the best hospitals here!" he shouted as he stood up. Miley stood up too.

"Why the hell would I want to do that? You left me, Nick! You left _us_ when I most, when we all most needed you. Your mum was going through a tough time and I kept telling myself that once she was better, you would run back and tell me once again that your future was wherever I was but, you never did! And I was so consumed by thinking you'd change your mind that I didn't even realize that Brandi was depressed until far too late," she was in tears now.

She then looked around and saw the family staring at her with faces that expressed different emotions; sympathy, anger, sadness...She couldn't take it. She looked straight at Denise and then at all the rest, excluding Nick.

"Thank you for having me and...I'm...I'm sorry for this," she apologized in the best manner as she could. Then, she looked hardly at Nick, trying for there to be no expression in her; Nick couldn't help but realize that he could see some of her old brightness in them.

"I trust you with the music," she said, making the 'music' bit clear. "Choose the ones you think appropriate and send them to me by email." She took out a card where it said her name, phone number, email and address. "I'll get back to you if I don't agree with the options. And send your secretary or whoever to the actual wedding, there's really no need for you to have to go through that."

Miley walked towards the door and opened it carefully without looking back; her head replayed a memory as she walked through the hall way, trying hard not to turn her head.

_---Flashback---_

_Nick and her were sixteen and sitting on the grass, looking up at the stars._

"_You know what I saw today, on TV?" he asked as he turned to face Miley._

"_No, what?" Miley asked with a smile on her face. _

"_That when someone is leaving and turns around and looks at you subconsciously it means they love you," he explained. Now Miley turned sideways so she could be parallel to Nick._

"_Love as in family love or love as in proper love?" Miley asked curiously._

"_All kinds," Nick said a little absently as he drowned in Miley beautiful blue eyes._

"_Does that mean you're in love with me, then? You always turn around?" she asked slightly shyly but cheekily all together._

"_I thought you knew I loved you," Nick said as he caressed Miley's cheek softly._

"_When you blurted out that you wanted to go on a date with me in the middle of singing happy birthday to Noah, you never mentioned you 'loved' me," Miley informed him with a smile._

"_Ok," Nick simply said as he stood up and started walking away. Miley looked at him, confused but didn't say a thing. She realized what he was doing as he turned around and smiled at her from a distance. "So I guess this means I love you!" he shouted. Miley laughed and ran up to him, through her arms around him and kissed him hardly._

"_I love you, too," she said as she pulled back and smiled a smile that no man would ever see apart from Nick, a smile that burst with true love and happiness._

_---End of Flashback---_

Miley stepped out of the house and went to close the door behind her. However, Nick stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I've always been sorry. There wasn't one day when I didn't regret having left you, there wasn't one second when I didn't kick my arse mentally for pulling you away from me," he told her. She looked at him strangely, as if wondering something.

"I never understood what happened that day," she said. "I...you suddenly were desperate to go to New York and I didn't understand it. Why would you break us up over an urge?"

"I don't know," Nick admitted. He had no idea. He had woken up that day and his mum had called and it had all been bad. "I guess I was scared for my mum and I just never thought you'd say no to me. I didn't think about anyone but myself, I was a git but I couldn't go back after! What was I meant to do? Stand in your doorstep, knock on the door and begged for forgiveness?"

Miley let out a small sob and looked at Nick with tears in her eyes. "I would have forgiven you." Having said that, she turned around, and started walking towards her car.

Nick held the door and looked at her leave. _Turn around, Turn around, Turn..._

Subconsciously, without realizing what she was doing until later, she turned around and blue met brown.

_A/N: So what do you think, I kind of liked this one, not so much a funny one but still quite emotive. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think and how to improve. Reviews mean A LOT to me._


	6. IV: Confessions

_A/N: I'm so sorry. I know I've kept you waiting for ages but I've been kind of busy with my upcoming checkpoint exams and trying to get used to the idea that it's my last year in the school I've been going to since I was two...However, I'm still here and I hope you enjoy this._

**CHAPTER IV**

**CONFESSIONS**

Miley tried hard to fall asleep in the arms of the man she was going to marry. His arms surrounded her petite frame softly but they were too big and she wasn't as comfortable as she had been when...well, before. She could barely hear Justin's gentle breathing; he didn't snore or breath loudly, she missed that melodic little sounds that Nick used to make when they both fell asleep on the beach in mid-august. All of those memories seemed so long ago, an eternity. It had been two weeks since the incident with Nick and he hadn't sent her anything at all yet, Justin kept on insisting that she should go to his office but, of course, he didn't know anything. Miley didn't even know why she was so hesitant as to telling him about Nick; Justin knew that she had been in love with a guy who broke her heart when the two of them met but Miley was scared...what if Justin decided that it was better if they stopped working with Nick?...wait...wasn't that what she wanted?...God! She was so confused!

"What are you thinking about, Miles?" Justin said as he kissed Miley Neck softly.

"I think...I think I'm going to go to the DJ's office and then I might go house hunting," she told him as she stood up and went into the bathroom. "We can't continue living in this hotel, no matter how rick you are."

"Yeah, by the way, have you already told the Nick guy what song with chosen as our song?" Justin asked as he sat up in the bed. Miley came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste in each hand and looked at Justin guiltily.

"Don't kill me, ok?" she told him innocently.

"What have you done now?" he asked as he stood up and walked up to her. He put his arms around her hips and she looked at him with an apologizing smile.

"I kind off didn't have time..." she said. Justin chuckled slightly and took his arms from around her, turning to face her.

"That's okay, Miley, you can just tell him today..." said Justin. He started to turn around but was stopped by Miley stuttering.

"Well...I...you see...the funny thing is..."

"What, Miley?" asked Justin. He didn't mean to sound irritated but he just hated when people couldn't make their minds up. Miley went into the bathroom and left the toothbrush and toothpaste there and then came back and hugged Justin tightly.

"I've forgotten what song we're using..." she confessed. Justin pulled away from her and looked at her with utter disbelief.

"You forgot our wedding song," he repeated slowly. "You know how important that song is for me, Miley. It was my grandmother favourite! She made me promised I'd dance to it in our wedding...and you've just forgotten it."

"Not now, I've just remembered...why I forgot it." She really didn't mean to sound like a bitch but anyone who heard the song would act the exact same way. "Look, Justin, music has always been important to me and god I just can't believe you would even...suggest...having 'hit the road Jack' as our song at our wedding. The first dance as husband and wife is meant to be romantic and have a lot of feeling..."

"My grandmother wanted..."

"Justin! You're grandmother had Alzheimer, she couldn't think clearly," Miley stated causing Justin to eye her like she had just insulted him in the worst way possible.

"I promised her, Miley, and you once told me that, for you, keeping promises was the most important thing..."

Miley signed, he was right, she had been broken when Nick broke his promise and lied to her but the song was just plain comical. She couldn't help but remember how Nick and her had said that their song would be L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole – It wasn't slow and all that romantic but they both adored how the lyrics were so meaningful and the music was just perfect to dance too holding each other but it was happy and had a good beat to it.

"Miley, are you listening to me?" Justin asked angrily, pulling Miley away from her thoughts.

"Yes...I...You promised her so we'll do it, it's not that bad anyway," she said through the teeth as she turned around and started getting changed.

---HMHMHM---

"Are you sure you don't mind, Nick?" asked Joe as he passed his beautiful blonde daughter to his brother.

"Don't worry, Joe. I'll keep her safe," assured Nick as he showed Joe to the door. He then turned to face his niece. "Say bye bye to Daddy, Maisy," he told her.

"Bye Bye Daddy," the little girl said in an innocent giggling voice. Joe smiled and leaned down to kiss his daughter.

"Bye Bye, sweetheart," he said as he came out of the office. He breathed in and tried to find the courage to run the errands without breaking down. It was Maisy's birthday in a few days time and...It was the first time that he was preparing it. Taylor had always prepared it, even when the cancer started last year. He couldn't help but let a tear fall down his face as he was reminded of how quickly she came and went. She had been perfect one day and the next she hadn't been there anymore, she had gone only leaving him with a three-year-old identical copy of herself. Taylor had been everything and so much more for him, she had helped him mature and had given him the thing he loved most in the whole world. He smiled sadly at Michaela as he walked out and opened the door, bumping into Miley as she came in.

"I'm so sorry...Joe!" she said as she hugged him.

"Hey, Miles..." he told her as they both took a step inside. Michaela sensed that Joe and Miley really wouldn't appreciate her listening to their conversation so she put on the computed headphones, which were used to hear the Demo's that Nick hadn't had time to check; however, she turned the volume down completely: she was just too nosy to let an opportunity like this pass.

"Where are you heading?" she asked curiously as she smiled at him.

"Well, it's Maisy's birthday on Thursday and I'm heading out to buy some stuff..." he informed her.

"Oh yes, I remember, you told me about it a few weeks ago when you called me," she remembered.

"Hey! Why don't you come over?" he asked.

"I wouldn't like to spoil your daughter's birthday party and I suspect that I might if I have to stay in the same 30 metre radius as Nick for more than an hour," Miley half-laughed.

Joe put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a pleading look. "Oh, come on! Just for a bit..."

"I guess I could but...hell! I nearly forgot again!" she exclaimed as she started searching through her bag and pulled out a few cards, gaining a confused look from Joe.

"These are invitations to the wedding ," she added. "Everyone's invited, kids included."

Joe smiled at her and turned his head to Nick's office. "What about the Jerk?" he asked.

"Let _me_ handle the jerk," Miley told him. She hugged him again and Joe turned around.

"Wait!" Miley said as second later.

"Yes?" asked Joe, turning around to face her again.

"Emily's arriving tomorrow," she told him slowly. Joe gulped slightly. Over 6 years ago, him and Emily Truscott had dated, they were best friends for years and they broke it off after realizing they were in love with different people. It was a mutual breakup and they had kept in contact for a few years after.

"Great! What's she coming for?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Help me out with the wedding...she's bringing Cindy with her and...Why don't we sit down for a sec?" Miley asked randomly. Joe nodded and they both sat down on a red sofa, beneath a lot of posters of famous bands.

"Is she ok?" asked Joe slightly worried. Even though he and Emily had split years ago he still cared. She had been someone very important in his life.

"Yes...Well...kind of...actually, No...Not at all," Miley mumbled.

"Why, what's up?"

"She's pregnant, Joe. Very Pregnant. 7 months along," Miley said. Joe looked slightly confused.

"I thought she was happily married, I don't get what's so bad about her being pregnant," thought Joe out load. Miley smiled sympathetically as she thought about Emily.

"Mitchell left two months ago. Emily woke up with morning sickness and headed downstairs only to find him opening the door with a bunch of suitcases. He told her that he wasn't father material and he had grown out of loving her and that he was too young for all of this," Miley explained with tears in her eyes.

"Poor Emme. How could Mitch do something like that?" asked Joe, trying to find reason for the guy he had once known do something like that.

"I asked myself the same thing so I found him and...He's not coming back, Joe," stated Miley sincerely. "He said he cheated...various time...he just doesn't love her anymore and he can't continue lying to her face and he just doesn't want the kid to be raise by spit-up parents so he's gone to Europe and he isn't coming back. It's just Brandi all over again." Commented Miley with tears in her eyes. Joe winced at the idea of Emily doing something like committing suicide.

"How's she holding up, Miley?" he asked genuinely.

"I don't know, I left Noah in charge of her and I'm gonna try and get her to move to New York after the wedding. She's still convinced that he's gonna come back."

"God," said Joe with his head in his hands. He had lost Taylor but he knew she loved him and would never leave him optionally. He didn't hold false hope; he just couldn't, death was death and dealing with it was hard but he really couldn't say that his case was worst that Emily's. To know that Taylor didn't love him would have ripped him to shreds.

"Joe, do you think you could talk to her or something," asked Miley kindly.

"Miley," said Joe hesitantly. "It hasn't been long..."

Miley interrupted him. "I'm not asking you to go on a date with her, Joe. Neither of you are ready for that at all. I just want you help her realize she's not alone. You both broke it off because you loved people that you have lost, you're probably going through very similar things and the last thing I need is to have her fall depressed too, I'd end up breaking."

"I'll pick her up from the airport," Joe offered. Miley smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Joe. Thank you so much..."

---HMHMHM---

Miley opened the door to Nick's office and found him playing with Maisy. She smiled at the sight and couldn't stop herself from talking.

"You're gonna make a great dad someday, Nick," she whispered. Nick looked up and smiled at her with a charming smile. She just couldn't help herself when he shot her those looks.

"I'm sorry that I haven't sent you any emails but I really didn't know what you want so..." he said as he placed Maisy on the floor with some toys.

"Umm...yeah...Nick, I invited your family to the wedding but I don't really..." Miley started.

"Can we just got on with the music," said Nick a little harshly. "So, I'm guessing...L-O-V-E as you song, right?" he asked looking down.

"Firstly," Miley started seriously. "I would never use that song, no matter how much a love it. And secondly," she finalised, looking a little embarrassed. "You have to promise you won't laugh at the song...

"Common, it can't be that bad, it's not like it's something like 'Hit the road Ja..." Nick took a look at Miley face and started laughing hysterically. "Hit the road Jack? Miley Stuart's wedding song, Hit the road Jack?"

Miley wanted to be angry at him but she couldn't bring herself up to it, so she did the one thing she could bring herself up to...she laughed.

* * *

_So...verdict? What do you think? Let me know in all your reviews...please! _


	7. V: Addictive

_A/N: I know, I know, I know – where the hell have I been? Truth= completely uninspired. Anyway, here comes the next chapter of The Wedding DJ. Let's see if we can reach 100 reviews!!!_

**Chapter V**

**Addictive**

Joe Lucas waited patiently at the gate with Maisy in his arms. He was really not sure about this but he cared a lot for Emily and if he could help her in any way, he'd be there. Miley was right, they had loved each other once and could've been happy together but they loved other people more, life gave them a chance to be with those people for some time and now that life had taken them away, it was time to help each other get over it. Suddenly, Joe spotted a beautiful and pregnant blonde looking around the crowd with a small blonde girl next to her, he put his hand up in the air and waved at her, she spotted him and smiled.

"Daddy, is that Aunt Emme?" Maisy asked as Emily made her way towards them.

"Yep, that's her," Joe told his daughter as he put her down so he could hug Emily. The two of them embraced tightly, not saying a word.

"Hello, I'm Maisy," said Maisy as the girl Emily had arrived with walked up to her. The 2-year-difference was evident, Cindy was a lot taller that Maisy and Maisy seemed to be analysing this.

"I'm Cindy," Cindy said.

"Do you want to play catch?" asked Maisy carefully. Cindy shrugged and both girls started running around Joe and Emily who were still hugging.

The two of them broke apart and smiled.

"Come on, let's go and get something to eat," Joe suggested.

---

"Emme, I'm sorry, I know I've been distant and I haven't really..." apologized Joe.

"Don't be stupid, Joe. It was just so horrible to hear about Taylor, I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral."

"No problem, it's not like we stayed there long, I don't like funerals – I like to remember her for how I remember her not for what other people say about her. Anyway, change of subject, you decided what you're gonna do when the weddings over?" asked Joe, wanting to move away from the subject that was usually his breaking point.

"Going back, obviously," Emme answered simply, sure of herself. Joe gulped

"But their all gonna be back here. Haven't you thought about moving to New York; I mean, your family's here," Joe finely tried to make his point.

"Yeah, the Stuarts are kind of my family but Mitchell's my husband and I don't think he'll be too happy if I've moved to New York when he comes back. We've got a kid to bring up!" she stated as she looked over at the two girls, who were currently playing with tissues in the opposite table. Joe knew he was heading into dangerous territory but he decided he'd risk it; he took Emily's hand and looked her in the eye.

"I don't know if Miley wants me to tell you this but I'm gonna tell you anyway," he said. Emily nodded slowly as if slightly confused. "She found Mitchell, Emme and...He's...he's gone to Europe," he told her sadly. Emily shook his hands off and sent him and angry glare.

"Well, of course he's gone to Europe, he's doing business there...probably..." she told Joe, a little unsure.

Joe frowned and looked and Emily sadly. "Emme, you're not stupid and you're definitely not another 'Brandi', the other's might believe that but I know you're not...you now he's not coming back, you know and you have to accept it because you're a clever girl and you owe it to yourself."

Emily felt tears threatening to fall but she tried to remain calm for the sake of her unborn child. "And what do I do, Joe? Just keep on living like everything's okay? Like being a single mother is going to be an easy job?"

"No, what you do is, you look me in the eye and listen to me as I tell you that you're not alone and we're all here for you," Joe assured her. Emily broke down in quiet sobs and Joe moved next to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm here, Emme. We're all here..."

---

"I think the lilies are nice," said a voice.

"Yeah, that's what..." Miley suddenly stopped dead in tracks and turned around. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She shouted at Nick, causing several heads to turn her way.

"Whoa! Not even a 'hello, Nick'?" he asked in a jokey tone.

"No, no 'hello Nick'! I thought we were keeping our distances. Remember, 'only music'?" she told him angrily as he dragged him out of the florist. Nick looked at her and couldn't help but smile, she was just so cute when she was angry. "Wipe that smile of your face," she snapped.

"What smile?" asked Nick with the exact same smile on his face.

"The 'you're-so-cute-when-you're-angry' smile," she said angrily making Nick's sloppy grin turn into a surprised face.

"You sure you're over me, Miles? I mean, you even remember my faces!" Miley signed angrily, stomped her foot and started walking away rapidly, hoping Nick wouldn't go after her. The few last days had been horrible, her and Nick had been spending hours every day, trying to find a way for the theme song to not sound so...how to put it?..._wrong_. She had found herself trying hard not to do him there and then.

Right now she was heading for the hotel, where Emily would soon be joining her. Unfortunately, it seemed that Nick wanted to come too. He kept up with her steady beat until they both reached a deserted narrow street and Miley pulled him against a wall, causing nick to be taken by surprise.

"I'm happy Nick! Why is that so hard to understand?" Miley asked, frustrated; their mouths were only centimetres apart.

"Because I've seen the way you look at him and the way you smile after you kiss him and it's nothing like this," Nick explained before kissing her hardly on the lips. Miley's first impulse was to pull away but she felt the kiss infect her system like a drug. It was addictive how their tongues passionately fought and how there body's fit perfectly together. There were no other words to describe what those kissed felt like; no other word but addictive.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**LET'S TRY TO MAKE IT TO 100**


	8. VI: A Clear Picture

_A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Wedding DJ'. Have all of you heard 'Before the Storm' – I hope you have . BTW: Thanks to all of you who nominated this story for: Best Future Fic and Best Story and thanks for nominating me for best New Author. Remember to vote now!!! Also, please remember that I'm the NJK awards critic and I'll be posting a Fic of the week every Saturday – (you can find them in the NJK awards site) – and that's a perfect opportunity to find quality stories. _

**Chapter VI**

**A Clear Picture**

Miley didn't know what was wrong with her, as much as her head shouted at her that she had to stop, she couldn't. Her body made her continue and before she could even realize, her and Nick were running up the stairs of the hotel, locked in a passionate kiss in which their tongue's battled for control. She was lost, the rational part of her brain seemed irrational and her body worked on impulses that she couldn't stop.

Nick Lucas wasn't a lot different, however. Yes, he wanted Miley in every way possible but he didn't want it to be live this...he didn't want it to be something she might regret...however, his head wasn't taking control of his body anymore, his need to be with Miley was stronger.

They both rushed into the door, neither even remembering having stopped to open it and both being pretty sure that they hadn't closed it. It didn't matter, though. The only thing that mattered to them at that moment was being with each other...being able to feed and calm their need for being together.

Nick felt Miley roam her hands over his muscular chest and try to take his shirt off. He helped her and pushed her against him, kissing her hardly. He felt her take her shoes off and move towards the bed...his hands were at the bottom of her shirt, shifting it upwards trying to take it off...

---HMHMHMHM---

"Just come in, Joe," Lilly insisted as her and Joe walked out of the lift together. "Maisy and Cindy will be playing in the nursery for a while more and I'm sure Miles will like to see you."

"Okay, then, but only for a while," Joe smiled as both of them reached the door.

"It's open," he said as he realized the door hadn't been shut. From the inside he could hear noises, bangs...

Joe and Lilly looked at each other, confused. They walked in slowly and gasped at the sight in front of them.

_**---HMHMHMHM---**_

"Miley?" Said a voice from behind, making the girl suddenly come rushing down to Earth and look towards her best friend, who was looking back at her like she was a stranger. Nick suddenly came back to reality too and realized just how far he and Miley had actually gone. He caught her eye as he panted for breath but she looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"Nick, what the hell..." quietly cursed Joe as he looked at his younger brother in disappointment.

Miley's head was spinning. How could she have let this happen? How in god's name could they have gotten this far without even realizing that what they were doing was wrong? How? She could see Nick from the corner of her eye, he was looking at her as he breathed heavily, and he could see guilt in his eyes.

"Miley, I..." he muttered. Miley turned around and looked at him, trying to breathe normally.

"Get out..." she whispered but Nick heard her. He stepped towards her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder but he shook it away.

"Nick, I think..." Joe spoke.

"Well, _I_ think you should leave for a second," Nick snapped back at his brother. Joe then looked questioningly at Miley, who was now sat on the bed, head in hands, looking worried and guilty.

"Leave...Nick...Please..." cried Miley quietly. Nick looked at her, hurt for a second, but he obeyed.

"We're gonna talk about..." Nick started, looking down at Miley.

"Nick, get out of here..." Lilly said. It wasn't in a mean way; she said it calmly and with a half smile on her face but Nick got her point. He grabbed his shirt, put it on and looked at Miley one last time before walking out.

_**---HMHMHMHM---**_

Lilly and Joe walked outside for a second and Joe looked at Lilly, frowning. "I'll go and...You know...me..."

"It was great seeing you Joe, thanks for picking me and Cindy up," Lilly thanked as she walked Joe to the door. "And thanks for talking to me about everything...you know...I needed to be spoken to like an adult and not a poor defenceless girl."

Joe embraced her and smiled.

"It was a pleasure, Lil," he assured her. He walked out the door but remembered something and caught Lilly's arm. "Where are you staying?"

Lilly suddenly looked a little lost. "Well, Cindy's staying here with Miley and Jus...Well, I don't know Joe, with all this...I just don't know...I wasn't really expecting to walk into something like this..."

"If you need any place. You...Miley...Cindy...my house and my parent's is all yours, ok?" Joe offered.

Lilly smiled. "Thanks, I'll take it into account..."

They embraced one last time and Joe walked out of the door. Lilly looked absently at him as he walked away. She knew that if she moved here there would be no going back...right now it was too early for her or Joe to feel anything but platonic feelings towards each other; however, in a few months of being together and healing together, they'd be no chance of them not falling in love together again. The fact that she was 7 months pregnant would have probably been a big deal if she was talking about her and someone else, but she knew that if she stayed she wouldn't be alone through all of this... God! She just had so much to think about.

_**---HMHMHMHM---**_

Nick sat down in the corridor, his head in his hands and thinking things that no one should think about themselves. How could he have been so stupid, he should've stopped, he should have been strong enough even if it was only for Miley; but her smell, her body, the taste of her lips was just too irresistible. He hit himself mentally for trying to find an excuse, what he did was inexcusable and he knew it.

"Nick, what the fuck were you thinking?" Joe asked him as he sat down next to him. Nick looked up at him and shook his head.

"I have no idea, Joe. I was just trying to prove a point...I kissed her...I didn't think It'd go this far...I just wanted to prove to her that..."

Joe looked at his brother sadly, knowing perfectly what was going on.

"Nick, you can't just kiss her. If you just kiss her two bad things can happen: Firstly, she could have pulled away and you..."

"But she didn't, she kissed me back, Joe!" Nick argued, making Joe look at him angrily.

Joe shook his head at Nick. The hope and love he felt where so visible in his voice that it was simply cruel to hear it. He wanted Miley so badly that it was painful to watch how he was rejected by her. "Fine, but what's happened now is even worst because now she's probably bloody confused, Nick, and she's going to feel guilty and if she tells Justin what's happened, he'll probably forgive her because you'd have to be mad to let a kiss break up a relationship with someone as good as Miley. And you know what's gonna happen, Nick? That, unless she really really thinks that you're the only one she's gonna be happy with...she'll marry Justin and she'll leave the family again and we won't see her ever again."

Nick gulped and looked up at Joe, wondering. "What if she realizes that me and her and just meant to be together."

Joe gave Nick a sad smile. "Then you better hope that she thinks about herself and not this Justin guy because if she was really into celebrating this wedding, I don't think destiny is gonna help you a lot."

_**---HMHMHMHM---**_

"I just don't get it, Mi, you told me that there were no feelings," Lilly said, confused. "When you told me that you'd met again you told me it was over..."

"I lied, okay?" shouted Miley as she sobbed. "I love him, Lilly! Each time I see him I have to retain myself so that I don't kiss him and tell him what I really feel. Each time I kiss Justin I can't do a thing but compare him to Nick, he's in my head all the time!"

Lilly put her arms around Miley. "You have to tell Justin, Mi," she told her.

Miley turned to look at her abruptly. "Pregnant-Blondie-best-friend-say-what?"

"Oh my god!" Lilly exclaimed. "You haven't said any of your 'say-what' phrases for years. You stopped saying them when Nick left..."

"Lilly, you're not helping..." Miley cried. "This is too hard...I can't tell Justin but I can't keep it away from him."

"I guess you'll just have to wait until your heart makes a decision for you."

_**---HMHMHMHM---**_

"So, you just basically shagged her?" Selena asked as she looked wide-eyed at her best friend.

"Could you not be so...vulgar," Nick begged as he stood up and leaned against the wall.

Selena stood up too and laughed. "Wait a sec...You're the one who basically made out with a nearly married woman as you walked through 5 streets in the New York City centre and now it's _me_ being vulgar?"

"Selena, you're meant to help me out here not make me feel worst about this whole thing," he told her. Selena was about to open her mouth but she remained quiet. Nick realized an idea had entered her mind and that was never good.

"When's the next time you'll be seeing her?" she asked curiously.

"Why?" Nick asked, scared she was planning something.

"Just tell me..."

"She's coming to Maisy's party," Nick told her. She looked like she was calculating something and then she smiled at Nick.

"You haven't told her you're single have you?" Nick shook his head slowly.

He then looked at her angrily. "Don't you dare set me up with one of your crazy friends to make her jealous!" he shouted.

Selena simply smiled and walk off after saying: "Don't worry, Nick. No crazy friends this time."

_**---HMHMHMHM---**_

"Go to sleep, okay," Miley whispered as she tucked Cindy in.

"And dream with lots of angels," whispered then Justin as he leaned in and kissed the young girl on the head. Miley stared at him for a second, she loved him, it was just than when you compared her feeling for Nick to her feeling for him, they seemed too small. She had been thinking about what she should do...she couldn't tell him, it would just ruin everything...but, could she just marry him knowing that she'd always compare him to her real true love. Nick was the one and she knew it but could she just leave Justin like that...of course not. Besides, he loved Cindy a lot, even if Cindy didn't love him as much.

_---Flashback---_

"_Auntie Mi, are you gonna marry Uncle Justin?" Cindy asked one night as she and Miley watched TV._

"_Probably one day," Miley answered, hugging the girl who was a daughter to her. _

"_Why?" she asked curiously._

_Miley thought for a second. "Because he loves me and he loves you and I'm happy with him."_

"_So, are you and Uncle Justin like beauty and the beast...but when the beast is pretty?" she asked innocently. _

"_Well...I..."_

"_I think the boy with messy hair is more like the beast...when he's pretty," she then said, causing Miley to turn to her, shocked._

"_What boy with messy hair, Cindy?" she heard herself say. _

"_The one who kissed you in grandpa's photos," she replied innocently. "I like him better. I like Uncle Justin but you look more happy with the pretty beast..." _

_---End of Flashback---_

"You okay, Miley?" asked Justin, interrupting Miley's thoughts.

"Yes, fine," she replied as she sat on the big king-sized bed. Justin sat down next to her and tried to kiss her but Miley turned her head.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked a little frustrated.

"I'm just tired," she said as she lied down underneath the duvet and faked to be a sleep; however, she couldn't, for each time she closed her eyes a clear picture of Nick came up in her mind.

**Not One Of My Best, I know**

**But Please**

**REVIEW**

**And let me know what you think!**

**Let's say 15 reviews for the next chapter**


	9. VII: He's the Pretty Beast

_A/N: Not exactly 15 reviews but…oh well. So, remember Joe invited Miley to Maisy's b-day. Here it comes...Don't forget to check out my new story "How did I fall in love with you?" it's a Niley._

**Chapter VII**

**He's The Pretty Beast  
**

"Miles?" Justin asked loudly as he went into the room where Noah and Lilly were staying.

"I'm here, Justin," Miley replied as she put some nice shoes on Cindy's small feet.

"Where are you three heading off to?" she asked as she saw Miley, Lilly and Cindy looking quite nice...obviously going somewhere. Lilly and Miley glanced at each other for a second and Miley nodded at her best friend...she had to speak to Justin even if she was only gonna say the truth partially. Lilly smiled at the couple and whispered something in Cindy's ear, making her run out of the room. Miley sat on the bed and patted the space next to her...Justin looked at her slightly confused as he sat down.

"I need to tell you something," Miley confessed as she held his hand and gulped.

"Shoot," Justin spoke, remaining serious. Miley looked at his outfit; he had spent the whole night out, working, so he was still wearing his grey suit. Miley breathed in, trying to blow away the guilt.

"I'm...Remember, Nick Lucas, our wedding DJ?" Justin nodded. "Remember Joe Lucas, my friend, the one you once met when he came over to Malibu...?"

Justin nodded in understanding. "They're brothers?"

"Yes, they are," Miley smiled.

Justin looked confused. "I don't get it, so you knew Nick? When I presented you, you already knew him?" He didn't wait for Miley to answer before continuing talking. "Of course...that's why he called you 'Miles'! Why didn't you tell me?"

Miley bit her lip. "Well, you could say me and Nick didn't leave on the best terms..."

"Oh, come on, what were you...like 14 when he left?"

Miley raised an eyebrow and then realized he was probably thinking that Nick left at the same time Kevin and Joe did.

"Yes...I guess...I just, you know..." Miley lied through her stutters. "Well, the whole point is that Joe invited us to his daughter's birthday party and I thought Cindy could do with the interaction with the other kids."

"Is that all?" asked Justin with a laugh. "I thought this was gonna be serious when you sat me here and made Lilly leave and all." He kissed her forehead softly and smiled. "Go and have fun, I'm gonna go to bed and see if I can get some sleep."

Miley gave him a half-smile and then looked at herself in the mirror; seriously...sometimes she disgusted herself.

---NMNMNMNMNM---

"Nick, come on, help I put this up..." shouted Joe as he balanced on one leg to put up some lights around the swimming pool.

Denise Lucas looked at her son as she held her beautiful granddaughter.

"You're daddy loves you a lot, you know? You're a very lucky birthday girl, Maisy Lucas." The old woman kindly said as the little girl giggled. Being in a wheelchair was never something she got used to, it wasn't like a new tooth which gradually sank in and you barely remembered it...there weren't many times when Denise forgot that she had no control over her legs. She didn't regret it...never...being here and watching her children and grandchildren grow was so much better than walking...even if sometimes she had to see things that she would never have wanted to, like Taylor's death, she knew that, in the end, it was all worth. She looked at Joe and saw how hard he was trying to think about anything that wasn't the fact that this was Maisy's first birthday without Taylor; she could really blame him but she knew that at one point he'd completely break down and she hoped that it wouldn't happen in front of the beautiful blonde girl she had on her lap.

---NMNMNMNMNMN---

"Wow! This looks great Joe..." Miley exclaimed as she hugged Joe.

"I agree, it looks wonderful," said Lilly as she hugged him after Miley. As she said the words Joe felt a feeling on his stomach, a second later he realised Lilly's baby had kicked. Lilly looked down at her big stomach and then smiled at Joe widely.

"Seems like this little one likes you..." she laughed. Joe half-smiled, he should probably be happier but the kick reminded him of when Taylor was pregnant, therefore it reminded him of Taylor, her smile, her eyes...he shacked of the thought and took Maisy from the floor where she was running around.

"Happy birthday, Maisy!" Lilly exclaimed as she smiled at the cute blonde.

"Thank you!" giggled the now three-year-old in a babyish voice. Lilly smiled wider and touched the little girls golden curls softly.

"Seriously, she's just so beautiful that it's unbelievable," Lilly admired sincerely.

"They're always this beautiful at this age, your little boy will be just as cute in three years time," Joe assured her as he kissed Maisy on the top of her head.

"Sindy?" suddenly asked Maisy as she turned her head. Lilly laughed at pointed at Miley's niece, who was a few metres away.

"There she is, Hun," Joe told his daughter as he put her down on the ground and she started running slowly towards Cindy. The Joe looked at Lilly with a smile. "Hoe about we get something to eat?" he asked but Lilly stopped him.

"Maybe we shouldn't go near the food table right now," she suggested. Joe turned around, confused, and then realized what Lilly meant; Nick was walking towards Miley just in that area.

---NMNMNMNM---

"Hey Miley," Nick said in a soft voice. Miley heard him and closed her eyes for a second as she breathed in and tried to relax. She turned around swiftly and tried to look strong in front of him.

"Hello Nick," she replied, keeping her voice straight and as monotone as possible.

Nick smiled sadly at her. "Oh, come on, Miles...please don't pull the strong act...not with me."

Miley bit her lip and looked at the love of her life with pained eyes. "What else can I do, Nick? What...the thing that happened yesterday...I never..."

"I...I'm sorry," Nick confessed making Miley raise an eyebrow.

"You're sorry? I thought it was what you wanted?" Miley asked slowly. Something happened inside her, then...she couldn't believe but she realized she was feeling disappointed that Nick was sorry...she still didn't know how she came out to be so idiotic; 'love', she guessed.

Nick took her hand and started dragging her somewhere. "Let's go inside, okay?" Nick asked, he then realized that he should probably ask if she was okay with it before taking her anywhere, so he stopped and turned to look at the girl who his heart had always belonged to.

Miley gulped and looked at Nick. She knew she should say 'no', she knew she should tell him that she was going to marry Justin there and then, she knew she should just run away and never look back but she also knew she couldn't; the chocolate eyes she was staring into at that moment dragged her in...not letting her think properly. She nodded slowly, not even having any control of her own head movement.

Nick smiled widely and turned around but suddenly realize there was something wrong about her. He turned to look at her again and dropped her hand, which he had been holding up to now. He looked into her eyes again and tried to read her expression. "Are you sure you want to, Miley? If you don't, I understand," he said against his natural instincts. He didn't know why he was doing this, he loved Miley...he wanted to talk to her...but not like this, she wanted her to want to talk to him.

'This is your chance, Miley, tell him to fuck off,' a small voice in Miley's head said. Miley gulped once again and realized her heart was beating so hardly that it was unbelievable. What she should have done was obvious to her but what she wanted to do was obvious too; she wanted to listen to Nick, she wanted to understand him, hear his apologize and love him as she heard his melodic voice speaking solely to her and her only. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her ideas but Nick took it as a 'no'.

"Okay, I get it," he said softly to her. Miley looked at him for a second, wondering what he was going on about, and then she realized she must have thought she was rejecting his offer.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I...let's talk inside."

---NMNMNMNMNM---

"This is so not good," Lilly stated as she watched her best friend and Nick walk off together.

Joe followed her gaze and signed. "He's going to end up hurt if he continues like this..."

Lilly smiled sadly and grabbed his hand, looking up at him a second later. "Well at least we can eat now," she laughed. Joe smiled at her and they both walked up to the table, hand in hand.

---NMNMNMNMNMNM----

"So you actual regret nearly sleeping with me?" Miley asked Nick as she looked at him in awe.

Nick chuckled slightly, and took her hand. Both of them were sitting in two identical chairs, facing each other. "No, what I regret is forcing everything on you...when we get back together I want you to not regret it ever."

At this comment, Miley went rigid, causing Nick to look at her with worry. He thought this was going perfect; they were solving things, right? This was the start of their new beginning, wasn't it?

"I'm not getting back together with you, Nick," she told him, taking her hand away from his, feeling scared as she lost his sweet and gentle touch. "I'm marrying Justin in two weeks..."

Nick shook his head at her, looking into her eyes incredulously. "What do you mean you're...? You're in love with me, Miley. Yesterday I felt it...right now I look into your eyes and I see how bright they look compared to how dull they looked when I saw you the first time 2 weeks ago!"

Nick was standing up and so was Miley. "Who I love doesn't matter, Nick? You're not a kid, you can understand that you can't leave everything for love!"

"The only thing I understand is that you have to listen to your heart, whether you're a grownup, a kid or an old wrinkly grandparent!" Nick told her.

"Justin's given me everything," Miley said with a calmer tone. "He was there when you weren't, he loves me, he wants me and no one else...I can't just leave him when I'm suppose to walk down the aisle and meet him at the bottom in 14 days! I can't do that, Nick!"

"So listening...." started Nick but an innocent and sweet voice interrupted him silently.

"Aunty Mi, he's the pretty beast..." said the unique voice of Cindy Mason, making Nick look from Miley to the little girl, confused.

* * *

**_Hope you understood the thing about 'the pretty beast', if you don't, check out the flashback at the end of the last chapter. Hope you liked this, it kinda took me a long time cause nothing seemed to sound right. Please Review...you know it helps me update faster and your tips improve my writting so...pleasepleaseplease...REVIEW, and check out my new fic._**

**_Love,_**

**_Pilargirl_**


	10. VIII: What The Hell?

**In the last chapter:**

"_Justin's given me everything," Miley said with a calmer tone. "He was there when you weren't, he loves me, he wants me and no one else...I can't just leave him when I'm suppose to walk down the aisle and meet him at the bottom in 14 days! I can't do that, Nick!"_

"_So listening...." started Nick but an innocent and sweet voice interrupted him silently._

"_Aunty Mi, he's the pretty beast..." said the unique voice of Cindy Mason, making Nick look from Miley to the little girl, confused._

**Chapter VIII **

**What The Hell?**

Miley got on her feet quickly and picked the little girl up, hoping Nick hadn't heard what she had said.

"The pretty beast?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Cindy started before Miley could stop her. "Because you and Aunty Mi are better that Aunty Mi and Uncle..."

"Stop saying stupid things, honey," Miley said through her teeth as she covered her niece's big mouth.

"Where you gonna say 'better than Aunty Mi and Uncle Justin'?" Nick asked her, causing Miley to send him her worst glare. She couldn't believe he was using an innocent child against her.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted at Nick. "And you, missy," she spoke, talking to the girl in her arms. "Need to keep your mouth shut."

Cindy pouted and squeezed out of Miley's tight embrace. She stood on the ground and turned to face Nick, Miley could tell she was examining him.

"I'm Cindy," she greeted in her 5-year-old-matter-of-fact voice. Nick smiled at her and kneeled down to her level.

"I'm Nick," he said, shaking her hand and giving her one of his breathtaking grins.

"And I'm Miley," she said rather sarcastically. "And you and me," I continued, speaking to Nick. "Are done talking."

Having said that, Miley walked out, holding Cindy's hand.

---NMNMNMNM---

"Yes, I totally get you, everything is just so...oh, no," suddenly said Lilly as she saw Miley coming out of the house.

Joe turned around to see what Lilly was looking at and signed. Miley looked upset and he was sure Nick would come out looking even more upset second later. "I knew this was a bad idea..."

"She's in denial," Lilly muttered. "Well, not in denial, she just doesn't realize that marrying Justin is the worst thing for everyone."

Joe breathed in. "It's not easy realizing that, we nearly didn't..."

Lilly turned around and looked at Joe thoughtfully. That subject hadn't really come up between them since...well...since it happened. Joe and Lilly hadn't only dated...they had actually thought about moving in together and getting married; however, they met Taylor and Oliver and it took a lot from both of them to stop everything and face the truth.

"We could've been happy," Joe continued. "Same as Miley and Justin could be so happy...probably happier that Nick and Miley could..."

"But it's not about that, is it?" Lilly asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. "In the end it's never about being happy...or at least it's not about having an easy and happy life...it's about living with 'happiness', with 'love'..."

"Is that what you think?" a voice behind Lilly and Joe said. They both turned around to find Miley standing there, still beside Cindy. "What? Have you joined Nick's 'it's all about love' club? Well, I've got some info for both of you...it's NOT all about love...I LOVE Justin, okay? Yes, we'll never have anything near what I and Nick do...but it's not about that...the fact is that I can't just dump the guy who's been with me through EVERYTHING!" She shook her head at both of them. "You're my best friends; I thought you were on my side on this..."

After that, Miley turned around and walked away once again.

Lilly and Joe looked at each other, knowing they had messed up.

"Remember you offered me a place to stay to stay?" Lilly asked Joe, with a guilty look in her face.

"Anytime, Lils," Joe spoke. "Come on," he said, putting his arm around her and directing her to the left. "Let's light the candles...I think we're in need of some cake."

---NMNMNMNM---

"Miley, are you okay?" asked Justin as he entered the bed. It didn't take a genius to realize something was up. He looked at her carefully and caressed her cheek.

"I'm okay, Justin," Miley said with a little too much attitude. Justin looked at her, feeling so useless that it hurt. He didn't know what was up with Miley lately, since they arrived in New York nothing had been the same...he would even dare to say that Miley was having second thoughts. He had tried to talk to Miley about it but he was scared; what if the answer to his suspicion was 'yes'? What if Miley didn't want to marry him anymore?

"Fine," he said softly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight," Miley replied absently.

Justin tried again. "I love you."

His worst fears started appearing when he Miley didn't say another word.

---NMNMNMNM---

"I can't believe him," said Miley as she read the text on her phone.

_Red Danger is available for the wedding...Nick_

Miley had been going to the church, to arrange the flowers, but she had had to change her direction and go to Nick's office. Red Danger was one of the hardest rock bands of the moment...and, not that she didn't like rock but, rock wasn't really what she had in mind for her wedding.

She entered the office angrily, only to find Nick's secretary wasn't there and the door to Nick study was open...she could hear talking from inside.

"Sorry to interrupt," Miley said, causing both Nick and Selena to look up. "But I need you to change the hard-rock band you chose for the whole wedding."

Nick smirked and Selena raised an eyebrow at him. "You chose a hard-rock band for a normal wedding? That's not like you, Nick..." she stated with a half-smile.

Miley felt something flutter in her stomach and she knew immediately that she was jealous of the interaction between the two adults, she didn't have a right to be; she knew that, but she also knew she didn't want Nick with no one...wow...she was such a bitch.

"No offence," Miley started with a horrible bitchy tone that not many people had heard. "But shouldn't you be out there and not in here? OUT, is where secretaries usually are..."

Selena looked at her for a second and a cheeky smile appeared on her face, causing Nick to realize something was up. Selena gave Miley a huge fake smile and laughed.

"Honey, I'm not just his secretary," Selena told the girl. "I'm his fiancé too."

Nick was looking straight at Miley and didn't realize what Selena had said until various seconds later. He suddenly turned his head briskly to glare at Selena, what the hell did she think she was doing?

**Well, there it is,**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**

**I'll update sooner if you do,**

**I promise,**

**I really do need the inspiration,**

**Please do,**

**REVIEW**


	11. IX: A Palm and a Cheek Collide

_A/N: We did it, Niley Fans. Before the storm is, according to the teens on planet earth, the SUMMER SONG!!!Hope you enjoy!_

**In The Last Chapter:**

"_Honey, I'm not just his secretary," Selena told the girl. "I'm his fiancé too."_

_Nick was looking straight at Miley and didn't realize what Selena had said until various seconds later. He suddenly turned his head briskly to glare at Selena, what the hell did she think she was doing?_

**Chapter IX**

**A Palm and a Cheek Collide**

Miley's head started spinning out of control as she looked from Nick to Selena, then form Selena to Nick and back from Nick to Selena and...

She shook her head trying to understand what exactly was going on. "Excuse me?" she said softly, in a voice that was barely audible. Nick stood up quickly, he just realized what Selena was doing and he wasn't going to stand for that – he wasn't going to lie to Miley, that was one thing he just wasn't going to do, he lied to her once and he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life twice.

"Miley, it's not what..." Nick opened his mouth to explain.

"It's not what, Nicky? You asked me to marry you two months ago in Hyde Park, have you had a mental lapses or something like that, honey?" Selena said, pulling a terrific act together. Nick simply shot her a glare as Miley continued to stand still, shocked as she stared at Nick with gorgeous blue unbelieving eyes.

"No, I..." Nick tried again.

"I can't believe you," Miley cried with small tears forming in her eyes that were still wide with shock. "You, I..."

Before saying anything else she shook her head slowly, turned around and walked out of the office and quickly made her way onto the New York streets, she needed to get somewhere quick, she needed to breathe. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling what she was feeling, it wasn't fair on anyone, and she was doing the exact same thing to him. She knew she couldn't marry Justin but she couldn't not marry him either. She didn't turn around but she didn't continue walking, she needed someone to talk to but as she took her phone out and looked for someone in her contacts, she realized that she had basically told her number 1 and 2 on speed dial that she never wanted to see them again; then it dawned on her, she was alone. Just then tears started forming in her face and she started shaking.

---NMNMNMNMNMN---

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Selena?" Nick shouted at the brunette who was sitting beside him. He hadn't been this angry in ages, he had been thinking of ways to get Miley back but now he knew that this had destroyed a lot of his chances. "You had no right to do what you just did. You need to stop thinking you can do as you feel like with my life...the woman you just scared away is the only woman that will ever make me happy. Yes, she might be bossy and a little self-centred sometimes and she gets under my skin like no one else does and I can't stand her sometimes and even thought I can barely live with her there's no way I can live without her!"

"Okay, calm it, Nick! She won't marry that other guy now, okay? She's just felt what you've been feeling the last month and now she'll understand that you're the one for her and there's no one else..." Selena explained, proud of herself. Nick simply shook his head at her.

"You don't know, Miley. You have no idea who she is, you don't know the first thing about her...the only thing she's gonna do now is run to that idiot she calls fiancé and get married to him and live happy, without me...and when she's about to die she'll regret everything, she may have lived with him happier that she would ever live with me, they might have lived without fights and had their 'happy ending' but when she's in her last minutes of life she won't think about him, she'll think about me and how...how....it doesn't even matter now because...you...you...you...ARGGG!" Nick shouted, glaring at Selena with a scary glare.

"Chill out, Nick, I know what I'm doing...Don't look at me like that! You needed help and I was here." She then stood up and walked towards the door. "See you later," she said and then added in a seductive and jokey manner and with a blink. "_Sweaty." _

---NMNMNMNMNMNM---

Lilly Truscott was sitting comfortably, she was still upset about her little argument with Miley yesterday but Joe, who was sitting opposite her, strumming his guitar as he sang for her and Maisy was doing a pretty good job of keeping her head of Miley.

"_Gotta find you..." _Joe finished the song nicely, making Maisy and Lilly start clapping animatedly.

"Good, daddy!" the little girl squealed. "But I better!"

Joe and Lilly looked at the beautiful blonde and laughed, she definitely knew how to lift someone's spirits. The doorbell rang and the two adults looked at each other for a second, asking each other silently if they were expecting anyone. Lilly shook her head slowly and Joe shrugged as he got up, placed his guitar next to Maisy, who started hitting it and smiled radiantly as she heard a noise being created, and walked towards the door, looking through the peep hole a second later.

"It's Miley," Joe announce, making Lilly turn to him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, she knew Miley well enough to know that the girl was a stubborn mule and she didn't tend to be one to apologize or take the first step up the ladder of peace.

"No, Lilly, it's just her evil step-sister twin," Joe said rather sarcastically.

"She can't be her step-sister and her twin, you twit," Lilly told him with a witty attitude.

"Daddy twit!" Maisy repeated, and Joe sent Lilly a 'thank-you-very-much' (sarcastically) stare. The doorbell rang again, bringing Joe back to Earth; the man quickly opened the door and his jaw fell slightly as he looked at Miley properly. She was shaking violently and her eye makeup was falling down her face, accompanying her tears.

"Lilly, take Maisy to my room and put some cartoons on, okay?" Joe spoke, not taking his eyes of Miley.

Lilly stood up, with a little difficulty given the fact that she was carrying the weight of her large belly. "What's wrong, Jo..." but she stopped dead in tracks as she saw the state Miley was in. She gasped slightly, turned around, and held out a hand for Maisy, who took it and followed Lilly upstairs.

Joe quickly got out of the way for Miley to go in but she didn't move, then he noticed how badly hit she was by whatever had brought this nervous breakdown on and he kicked himself mentally for not having looked properly through the peephole and opened the door earlier. He wrapped his arms around her softly and led her in, sitting her in the sofa where he and Lilly had been laughing a second before. He leaned down in front of her and took his hands in his, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Miles?" he asked softly, caressing her cheek softly, with his other hand still holding hers firmly.

She didn't say anything he could understand. She only muttered words that made no sense. "He...marry...her...she..." Miley kept on repeating more to herself than no one else.

"Miley?" Lilly murmured as she walked down the stairs and rapidly reached the sofa and sat beside Miley.

"Call Nick, I've got a feeling he knows just what's going on?" Joe ordered Lilly.

The woman took her phone out but didn't hit any button. "Wait, Joe. Don't you think that if this is about Nick, maybe him being here might only get Miley worst?"

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it. Trust my instincts with this one, Nick knows exactly what to do when something not right with Miley...even if he's caused it.

"Fine," Lilly muttered, looking for Nick's name in her cell phone and pressing the green button on the left of her cell. She heard Nick say 'hello' and she spoke immediately. "Nick get here quick, Miley's in trouble." Without giving him another second to say anything, she put the phone down. She knew Nick would come faster this way.

---NMNMNMNM---

Not 10 minutes later Nick ran up the stairs, two at a time, and ran towards the door. He pulled the spare key that Joe kept hidden in a small hole in the wall, hidden by a plant, and tried the best he could to open the door quickly, which proved to be a hard task as his hand wouldn't stop shaking.

Finally, he burst through the door, out of breath, sweating like mad.

"I'm here, what's going..." he stopped talking as he saw Miley, who suddenly turned around and started shaking even more violently as she met his chocolate brown eyes. She suddenly felt herself stabilize and she stood up walking up to Nick. She stood in front of him for a few second, fuming.

"Miley," he finally spoke and before he could say another word her hand rose and, before he could see it coming, his cheek and a palm that was filled with fury collided.

**OMG!!!!**

**Someone's a little angry,**

**Don't you agree,**

**Umm...I wonder what Nick's gonna do now,**

**You'll have to keep tuned and...**

**REVIEW**

**So that I can feel inspired and I can update quicker!!**

**PS: Don't be pissed at Selena, I, for one, would probably have done the same thing and she's obviously got Miley reacting...so be nice to her...she only had Nick's happiness in mind. **


	12. X: Be True To Yourself

**In the last chapter…**

_I'm here, what's going..." he stopped talking as he saw Miley, who suddenly turned around and started shaking even more violently as she met his chocolate brown eyes. She suddenly felt herself stabilize and she stood up walking up to Nick. She stood in front of him for a few second, fuming._

"_Miley," he finally spoke and before he could say another word her hand rose and, before he could see it coming, his cheek and a palm that was filled with fury, collided._

**Chapter X**

**Be True To Your Feelings**

Nick took his hand up to his cheek immediately, feeling a burning sensation invade the left part of his face.

"Where did you get all that strength from?" asked Lilly as she looked at Miley strangely. She knew the tension was already enough without adding random comments but she couldn't help it, Miley could've really hurt Nick.

Miley continued looking at Nick as she breathed deeply and continued shaking a little, still affected by what she had heard half an hour before. Nick slowly, very slowly, took both his hands and placed them extremely softly on Miley's shoulders, the young woman stirred a little but she didn't push them away. After a few seconds of complete silence, Nick took a step forward and wrapped Miley in a tight embrace, trying to get her to calm down. Joe put an arm around Lilly and gave her a look that indicated that they should leave.

Nick realized Joe's intention and gave him a nod, 'causing Joe to help Lilly up the stairs.

Soon enough Miley stopped shaking and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Miles, I'm here," Nick sued her as he whispered in her ear.

"Not..." Miley muttered through her sobs. "Okay...not...you..."

"I'm not getting married, Miles," he assured her, causing her sobbing to decrease a little.

Miley pulled back. "You're...you're not?" she cried.

Nick pulled a loose strand of her hair back and smiled at her sadly. "No, it was a misunderstanding, Selena...Selena likes to take things into her own hand but...she's been married for years...we're just friends."

Miley found herself pushing Nick into a bone crushing hug. He wasn't getting married! He loved her! He...wait! He had lied, he had tricked her...

"You tricked me!" Miley shouted at him as she took a step back.

"No, Miley, I didn't have anything to do with that, I would never lie to you," he told her softly and sincerely as he tried to hug her again, but this time she pushed him away.

"No! No! I...this...no, Nick! No! I…I'm…I need to go!" she babbled, confusing Nick who reached out for her arm and held it tightly.

"Go? Where are you gonna go?" he asked incredulously as he walked in between her and the front door.

Miley shook her head. "I need to go and find Justin, I need to tell him everything, he might still forgive me...the wedding doesn't need to be cancelled."

Nick looked at her like she had completely lost it. He grabbed both her arms and made her look at him. "Have you hit you head? Miley! You just had a nervous breakdown because you heard I was engaged!"

"It was just...I got a shock, that's all." She insisted as she tried to get out of his grip.

Nick found himself feeling extremely hurt. "Miley, you can't marry Justin."

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't. You are not in love with him! Miley, it's not about me or that guy anymore...it's about you! You can't just go forwards with something you don't want. This isn't like choosing between a chocolate or a vanilla ice-cream; marriage is something serious and you and Justin don't deserve to be stuck in a loveless marriage because you can't deal with your feelings, trust me..." Nick explained.

"If there's something I learnt from you is to never trust what people tell you!" she shouted, remembering the time he had left her. Miley suddenly felt like she couldn't' get enough air in her lungs, she felt like her life was draining out. "I...I can't...he..."

"Miley, breathe!" Nick ordered with a worried tone. But Miley couldn't, she simply didn't have it in her to inspire.

Nick shook her a little but he could tell she wasn't breathing at all. "Miley, come on! This isn't funny...you need to breathe, Miles!"

However, Miley could barely hear him; she was already feeling dizzy, everything in front of her was fading slowly. Air wasn't going into her lungs and everything was slowly turning black...all the pain and feeling were going away.

Nick, lost as to what to do, breathed in as much air as he could and crushed his mouth against Miley's half opened one, pushing all the air he had into her system. She didn't respond and he took her to the sofa, did the exact same thing again and took his phone out with his other hand, ready to call an emergency number.

Miley felt air force itself into her lungs but...she didn't want to take it in...She liked this, everything was gone and nothing mattered. She then heard his panicked voice and she could vaguely tell he was on the verge of tears. "Miley, please...breathed, I need you to breath...You need to breath in...I need you... I love you." The last words made something in her change, like someone pressing a switch...suddenly she felt the pain of not being able to breath and the familiar sensation of Nick's breath in her mouth invaded her...without thinking, she lifted her hands and brought Nick's body's closer to hers as she kissed him back as hardly as she could.

She could tell Nick wasn't too sure about what he was doing but she turned her head and sought his tongue; she found it and connected it with her own, making shivers invade her spine. Far too soon, she felt Nick pull away from her and she opened her eyes only to find herself being engulfed in a tight and relieved embrace.

"You...you're okay," Nick's still worried voice came into her ears like the sound of her favourite melody.

"Is everything okay? We heard shouts," Lilly spoke as she walked down the stairs with Joe helping her out.

"No," Nick spoke laying Miley softly back down on the sofa. "Miley had trouble breathing, I think her blood pressure might be a little high...I'm going to take her to the hospital."

Nick then turned to Miley. "Okay, Miles, do you think you can stand up?"

"Quit talking to me like I'm Cindy, I'm alright" Miley snapped, sitting up but immediately feeling a heavy pressure on her head and found herself having to lay back down. "Okay...maybe I'm not alright."

"It doesn't matter," Nick assured her. "I'll carry you."

"No!" Miley shouted, not wanting Nick to have to carry all her weight. "I can walk...slowly."

---NMNMNMNMNM---

"I need a doctor," Nick spoke as he reached the reception of the hospital, helping Miley walk.

"For the lady, I suppose..." a young woman with short, straight red hair said in a low tone.

Nick nodded. "Yes, she had a bit of a nervous breakdown and then couldn't breathe for a little over a minute."

"I didn't have a nervous breakdown! I just got a little shocked because of that stupid..." Miley protested. But Nick covered her mouth and turned back to the receptionist, shaking his head and indicating that it _had _been a nervous breakdown.

"I will need your insurance number, Ms." The woman politely said

"556783450," Miley spoke (A/N: I'm not American and I really have no idea how the whole 'insurance' thing goes – here in Spain the government pays for medical bills so...I have no idea how an insurance number goes...sorry if it's nothing like this).

The woman typed something into her computed and then looked up at Miley and Nick.

"Second Floor, second door to the right, number 12," she told them. The two of them nodded and headed for the elevator.

"Nick, this is..." Miley suddenly started speaking but was interrupted by Nick finger on her lips.

When he saw she was silent he caressed her cheek slightly. "We'll talk about it later, you can tell me anything later...without fear. When I saw you weren't breathing I...I lost it, Miles. That was when I realized that if you really want him and you think things will be better if you get married to him in 10 days...then, I'll stand by it and I'll be there...supporting you in your decision. That's all I care about, Miles, as long as you're okay, I'm okay. Yes, I want you to choose me, I think that we both know I'm the one for you but, that doesn't mean I'm the better one...I only want you to be happy, you're the only thing that matters to me."

A tear was formed in Miley's blue eye and it fell slowly down her face until Nick cleaned it off with his left thumb.

"Don't cry...we'll deal with all of it later...right now we need to find out if everything okay with you."

---NMNMNMNMN---

"So, how exactly was this brought on?" A blonde-haired doctor in his thirties asked the couple. Nick was sitting on the tip of a chair while Miley was sitting on a cot, facing the doctor.

"Well," Miley said. "Do we really have to go into that? It's kind of personal."

The doctor shook his head slightly, as if he'd had this situation happen to him before.

"If it's extremely personal then...well, you can NOT tell me and I could try guessing how a nervous breakdown can be caused by shock but...it might help, besides, it's not like I'm aloud to say anything out of these walls and we can make your fiancé leave if that'll be better."

"He's not my fiancé," Miley spoke quickly, getting a slightly heart-broken look from Nick. "But, he knows everything...it's...complicated."

"Sorry," the doctor said. "I just saw the ring..."

"You haven't taken the ring off?" Nick suddenly asked a little angrily.

Miley gave him a dry laugh. "What happened to the whole...'I'll stand by you if you marry him in 10 days, Miley. I'll even be there'?"

Nick bit his lip exactly and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Well, so..." the doctor spoke a little awkwardly. "Am I hearing the story? I have a feeling it'll probably be a bit entertaining?"

"Well, to keep a long story short. Nick and I are...we're..." Miley tried unsuccessfully. Nick stood up and stood beside the cot, looking at the doctor.

"Miley and I were high school sweethearts," nick explained. "We broke up five years ago and almost three weeks ago we met again and all the feelings kind of came back...the thing is that while we were apart, Miley got engaged to a guy she thought she loved but not a quarter of how she loves me."

Miley coughed in discomfort and the doctor looked at both of them in slight awe but he let them continue. "So, my best friends, Selena...well, she loves to interfere with my life and, trying to get Miley to feel what I've been feeling these last few weeks, she told Miley that her and I were engaged."

"And what does that have to do with the nervous breakdown?" the doctor asked curiously.

"That was," Miley spoke shyly, very embarrassed. "Why I had the breakdown."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "You had a nervous breakdown because you heard he was engaged while you're scheduled to be married in 10 days?"

"In her defence, I...I really _haven't _been acting like someone who would be engaged; there must of just been to many things that hadn't made sense and yet Selena had told her, so...· Nick came in, defending her.

"Okay," the doctor spoke, still a little perplexed. "And, what about the breathing...what brought that on."

To Nick's surprise, Miley answered quickly, however she was looking straight at the ground. "During the breakdown, I made it to Nick's brother's house, where him and my best friends are staying and...They called Nick and when he arrived we had a fight and...Nick said something that reminded me of when he broke up with me 5 years ago...I suddenly felt like I wanted everything to end and I didn't feel up to breathing, everything started going back and then, I heard Nick talking to me and I suddenly felt the need to breathe again." She explained, leaving out the words Nick had said and the kiss that had happened after those words.

The doctor nodded and wrote something on a piece of paper positioned on top of his desk. "Well, it sounds like a typical case of shock...and stress, probably from this entire movie-like plot you two have made of your lives. I'm going to ask my assistant to run some blood tests just to check nothing else is going on and you'll have to stay here for an hour or so until you're completely calmed down and then we can check your blood pressure." The doctor then headed for the door but before leaving he turned around to face them. "And, I know it really is none of my business and the only reason you told me all that mess is so I got the whole story and gave you the right treatment but as a doctor I am forced to tell you that if this has happened over a simply strategy and a few words, it might be best if that marriage that you're planning never takes place...I don't think it'd be good for your health, neither of your health's."

"Thanks, doc," Nick spoke.

"No problem," the man said before walking out. Miley sat stills with a straight expression on her face as Nick moved and sat beside her, putting his arms softly around her.

"I have to stop this, don't I?" Miley asked, turning her head sideways and looking into Nick's chocolate eyes. Nick tightened his grip on her a little and smiled sadly.

"I told you it's your choice but...I think you already know your answer," Nick told her. Miley bit her lip and got out of his embrace so that she could hug him properly.

"I'm sorry, for being the stubborn bitch I've been the past weeks...by keeping this going I've just made everything worst. The minute I realized I was still in love with you, I should've told Justin," Miley told him.

"Yes, that would've been good but in the end you're not the one to blame. 5 years ago I should've never done what I did, I should've understood your reasons for staying behind and I should've kept my promise...I still believe my future's wherever you are and, to tell you the truth, if you'd never have come here I'd probably have gone back after a few more years and begged you to take me back. I was a cowards and I took what I thought was the easy way out," he told her sincerely as he ran a hand through her dark hair. "But it wasn't the easy way out, far from it actually."

Miley breathed in deeply and looked up at Nick with loving eyes. "I love you," she muttered sweetly.

Nick's sad smile became an enthusiastic grin and he felt love warm up his body. "I love you, too," he whispered back to her and took her head in his hands softly. He leaned down as he lifted her head up a little and he stared into her eyes while their lips stood centimetres apart.

The door opened but neither noticed, they were too involved in each other to notice anything else.

"Miley! I heard you used the insurance card and - " Justin interrupted himself as he looked at his fiancé about to kiss someone with extremely curly hair.

**So, yes guys,**

**I'm leaving it there,**

**I hope you enjoyed this, It took me a while to get it right,**

**So, I've got 183 reviews...**

**And, I'd KILL to make it to 200,**

**So,**

**Please**

**For me,**

**REVIEW!**


	13. XI: The End Before The New Start

_A/N: Finally the final chapter…yes, I said FINAL…this is the last. There will be this kind of sequel but let's leave that for the end, okay?_

**In the last chapter…**

Miley breathed in deeply and looked up at Nick with loving eyes. "I love you," she muttered sweetly.

Nick's sad smile became an enthusiastic grin and he felt love warm up his body. "I love you, too," he whispered back to her and took her head in his hands softly. He leaned down as he lifted her head up a little and he stared into her eyes while their lips stood centimetres apart.

The door opened but neither noticed, they were too involved in each other to notice anything else.

"Miley! I heard you used the insurance card and - " Justin interrupted himself as he looked at his fiancé about to kiss someone with extremely curly hair.

**Chapter XI**

**The End Before The New Start**

Nick and Miley didn't jump apart instantly, it actually took them more than a few seconds to come back to reality but, the minute they did, they were metres apart and both looking at Justin with wide eyes.

"Miles?" the man in question asked with a very small voice, that didn't fit in with his character at all. He looked at Miley hardly as if asking her to tell him things weren't what they looked like or, even better, to wake him up from this more than horrible nightmare.

Time seemed to stop for Miley, she had two men in front of her and, right now, she felt like the typical fairy tale princess. She knew that she had already basically chosen Nick but, her heart and brain were battling...Nick, she loved...Justin, would always make sure she was well above all, he wouldn't fight with her, he only tried to make her happy but...she liked the fights, she liked the way that her and Nick had learnt more about each other when they fought and, god! Did she love the makeup sex...

"Miley?" A different voice spoke, in a pleading tone. Miley and Justin both turned to look at Nick. His eyes were fixed on Miley, and, as she looked into his eyes, she knew immediately that he knew exactly what she had been thinking.

That was when she knew, Nick would've noticed that she loved another man the minute he had seen her, he would've knows...just be hearing her voice, and, Justin hadn't even seen a sign of it in the last month...some would say he was blinded by love; Miley believed that may be true but Nick loved her so much more...loved her enough to not be blinded, loved her enough to know who she was at all moments, he would know her even if she changed, Nick and Miley would always be soul mates.

"What's going on, Miley?" suddenly Justin's voice was heard, interrupting Miley's thoughts. His voice was back to normal and, even though there was still confusion in his eyes, there was also some anger; Justin hated, above all, to not know what was going on.

"Justin..." Miley whispered faintly. She was feeling extremely guilty and Nick saw that she was about to break down again.

"Mr. Orson, I know you must be confused but, please, Miley's not feeling-" Nick tried.

Justin took a step towards him and looked at him properly. "You're Nick Grey!" he exclaimed. "You're the W-wedding planner..."

"Nick!" Miley shouted at the love of her life. "This isn't your fight...I need to speak to Justin, alone."

Nick shook his head. "You're still weak, Miles...you're not-"

Justin broke their conversation by hitting his foot hardly against the marble floor. "Miley, what is going on? Why the hell is he here? Why were you...Why were...?"

Miley gulped and decided to proceed with Nick in the room. "Justin, remember last Saturday...three days ago? I sat down and told you that Nick was Joe's brother? One of the grey's? And you told me that you thought it was something more serious...I lied, it _was _more serious...do you remember?" Justin nodded, his eyebrows frowned. "I...Nick...Nick didn't leave when Joe and Kevin did...well, I think I better start this from the beginning...but, I need you to remain calm...same goes for you, Nick."

Nick nodded as he leaned against the wall, trying to avoid any contact with Justin...his parents had always been extremely polite people and he knew better than to do what he had done but with Miley, he just couldn't stop himself; however, and sadly, it being Miley didn't mean there was no guilt.

"Me and Nick met when we were born, our mothers were already best friends back then...we went to kindergarten together and we were the best playmates...we then went to school and we were the best friends for eve, we both had guy and girl friends but what we had was so different, he helped me get through my mum's death. Then, in freshman year we started liking each other and, finally, started going out...his parents used to say we looked like we had been married longer than they had..." as she said this she saw Nick smile at the memory but Justin, who was now sitting in a chair, was looking down at the ground, his expression unreadable. Miley was about to continue but she was interrupted by the opening of the door once again.

A nurse came in with some material. "Miss. Stuart?" she asked politely. Miley realized she must be the nurse that the doctor had called.

"Do you think you could give us ten minutes?" Miley asked, begging. The nurse looked from her to Nick and from Nick to Justin, seemed to understand and left quickly.

"So...as I was saying...we...we dated and we inseparable but...well...Nick's mum had a bad illness and she was being treated in New York but Nick refused to leave me so, after a lot of begging, and crying and teenage tantrums...he got to stay with his Grandmother. We dated all the way through high school and well, by the time we turned twenty we were thinking about settling in somewhere...but then..."

"I was a git," Nick spoke. "I let you go and messed things up..."

Miley smiled sympathetically at him. "Yes, well, we broke up over something we could've easily solved...and we didn't see each other again, not until..."

Justin looked up. "...I took you to his office...And you met again...And?" he suddenly asked standing up. "What is it that you are trying to tell me, Miley? What exactly am I meant to make of this? We're getting married in ten days..."

"Okay," suddenly Nick's voice said. "I think now it _is _time that I left." He saw Miley gulp and he felt the need to hold her but he knew that she needed to do this on her own in order to let go of the guilt she would feel. Hesitantly, he left the room and sat on one of the chairs of the waiting room, wanting to know what was going in the room desperately but knowing this part was not spoken for his ears.

"Justin," Miley spoke as Nick left. She shook her head with eyes full of guilt. "Please forgive me...I'm so sorry..." She stood up and caressed his cheeks. "I love you, I do...you were there and you don't deserve this, you really don't."

Justin shook her hand away and looked at her hardly again. "I don't understand what you are telling me, Miley."

Tears formed in Miley's eyes but she didn't dry them away. "I'm in love, always have been in love and always will be in love with the man who just left the room; there's nothing I can do about it...as much as I would love to be able to tell you that you are the one...I can't, Justin...he's the one, he may be a git and he may have hurt me more than you would even think about but, the point is, he could hurt me in a way that you never could – and not because you're a better person."

"We are getting married, Miley! We've got everything..." he shouted at himself more than her.

"I know!" Miley cried. "I know! But...I can't...I can't let you marry me and I can't let myself marry you...we won't be happy, not entirely...maybe on the outside but never truly happy. I'm a terrible person, Justin, but he's just...he's Nick and, as much as this will hurt, you were my rebound guy."

"What are you talking about, Miley?" Justin asked. "You slept with a lot of guys after Nick left you...you never told me his name but you did tell me you broke up with someone you loved and you told me you had thousands of rebound guys after him...I wasn't a rebound guy, I'm your fiancé!"

"I made a mistake...I should've never said yes...or I should've at least broken it of when I realized I was still in love with Nick..." she lamented. Justin still wasn't having it.

"No...Miley, it's all pre-wedding nerves, just an old flame, you'll-"

"I nearly slept with him!" Miley shouted, stopping Justin dead in his tracks. "And I'm here because I had nervous breakdown, you know why? Because I heard...not even from his lips...that he was engaged. I can't survive without him, Justin...especially not now."

"And what do we do, Miley? Cancel the wedding?" Justin asked her, tears beginning to form in his own eyes.

"Well..." Miley spoke. "Unless you have another bride...I'm sorry, Justin...I really am."

"Sorry doesn't change anything, Miley, I...so, I'm sorry, how can it be over? We were fine yesterday...I can't accept that it is over, you haven't given me any time...we were gonna walk down the aisle in ten days."

Miley frowned. "Justin...I...I'm sorry...I know it doesn't change anything and you're gonna be equally hurt but I can't marry you!"

"Miley, this morning I was sleeping next to you were still my fiancé who loved me...less than twenty minutes ago, I was driving here...worried about my fiancé...we're supposed to be a happy couple..."

"Well, Mr. Happy, how come you didn't notice something was wrong with me? This is what I mean, Justin, I was distant and you didn't even notice...I know this is hard to hear but...Nick would've notice before even seeing me...he would know."

Justin shook his head.

The door opened again and the nurse entered. "I have to do the tests, miss," she told Miley politely.

"Of course," Miley answered and then looked at Justin. "I understand it's hard and we can talk tonight...we can talk all you want...you can shout at me and throw stuff around...you deserve that."

Without listening to another word Justin left.

--NMNMNMNM---

"I should hit you..." Justin said as he saw Nick sitting down. The twenty-five year old stood up quickly.

"Are you going to do it?" he asked, a little fearfully, he knew he couldn't take Justin.

Justin was silent for a second and then dropped down in the seat next to where Nick had been sitting. "No."

Nick, raised an eyebrow and frowned as he saw Justin bury his face in his hands and start sobbing.

"She's all I've got...I...I thought...I love her so much," Justin cried. Nick felt like someone had stabbed him, to see this was the worst remedy for guilt.

"I'm sorry...but, I couldn't let her go, not twice," Nick confessed, sitting down beside him. "I know I took what wasn't mine but she's my one...I was stupid to do what I did back then...I took her for granted and I should've never...I understand you hate me, as much as I hated you but, she loved you, she does, she didn't just leave you out of spite...she had to have a nervous breakdown to realize that she needed to follow her heart."

"I met her when she was broken and I'd like to think I fixed her; however, what we think isn't always true," Justin muttered. Nick was about to say something but Justin stood up before he could. "Tell her I'm leaving...I'll stay in New York but I'll probably get promoted to Michigan soon enough. Tell her...make her happy, okay? And, tell her that I understand, that if it was me I would've done the same...make sure she doesn't blame herself...no blaming herself, okay?"

"Thanks," Nick said. "For looking after her while I was gone."

"It was a pleasure."

--HMHMHMH---

---2 HOURS LATER---

"So, this is your flat?" Miley asked, truly feeling a little uncomfortable. It wasn't ugly, it was a big room with a table in the middle, 3 nice sofas's put around it and some flowers. There were 2 doors which she guessed lead to the kitchen and Nick's room. She had thought that his job would pay more...hadn't he said he had worked with Coldplay and Keane...she definitely wasn't seeing that.

Nick looked up at her and smiled as he realized she must be thinking this was the living room. "The door on the right is the bathroom, the one on the left is the one that leads to the staircase..."

"Staircase?" asked Miley. "Is it a duplex?"

"It actually occupies three floors and I had a garden made at the top of the building which only I can access," Nick smirked. Miley smiled widely and started walking up the stairs.

She walked into the living room and loved it, she screamed with joy as she reached the huge white kitchen and she adored every other room, then, they went up to the top of the building.

"Close your eyes..." Nick whispered in her ear.

She did

"Walk five steps forwards."

She did

"Smell"

She did

"Open them..."

She gasped. It was a huge garden with all kinds of flowers and, in the middle there was a huge circle filled with Lilies, her favourites.

"I love you," she told him as she looked around.

"I love you too," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her petite figure. She turned her head and smiled at him. They leaned in slowly and their lips collided silently and lovingly, with all their feeling flowing together as one. Because, they _were _on, they weren't Nick and Miley anymore, they were Niley.

**THE END**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG! I can't believe it's actually ended. Thanks to all of you who have followed this story...it would've never reached this point without you guys...thanks SOOO much. **

**And, now, to the sequel. **

**Okay, now, I will upload an extra chapter explaining the sequel but initially it will be a lot of one shots from Niley's future (referring to this story). But, before we even get started on that, who DOES want a sequel? If i get more than 10-15 ppl who wwant it, it will be done. So reviews and tell me...I want/Don't want Sequel...easy peasy lemon squeasy...:P**

**Pilargirl**


	14. LATER

_A/N: Okay, guys, So_ _here is a Little 'epilogue' kinda thing and after that there's a Little info on the sequel. Enjoy._

**What Happened Next**

A year after the end of this story, Nick and Miley got married...and no, there wedding song wasn't Hit the road Jack 'luckily'...it was L.O.V.E, by Nat King Cole. The adopter 'Cindy' soon after and decided to raise her as if they were her parents, as in, she called them mum and dad; however, they did tell her about her real parents once she was old enough to understand. Justin kept contact with Miley after realized that he couldn't take Cindy, who was very loved by him, with him so, Cindy goes home with Justin, who married and had girl twins, every once in a while. About 2 years after they got married, Miley and Nick had a baby boy, who they called William Nicholas...after Billy Ray and Nick...and three years after they had a baby girl, called Brandi Destiny...after Miley's sister. After the kids had all reached the age of 5 or above, Miley took over the wedding DJ business and Nick went into a producing firm, which he actually ended up owning. Cindy became a doctor, William ended up being a writer – and a really good one too – and, finally, Brandi took over the wedding DJ business and took it to its full extent by making it more of a wedding planning business...which included music, flowers, dresses etc.

Lilly stayed....with Joe. She gave birth 2 weeks after the end of this story and named her baby boy 'Joey' after Joe...for helping her out. Joe helped her out with the kid, too and she ended up living in his house. About 8 months after the baby was born, Joe and Lilly realized they loved each other and it was time to move on. They got married 2 years after that and Joe adopted Joey just as Lilly adopted Maisy. When Joey was 4 years-old Mitchell appeared...it was a horrible moment for Lilly and for Joe...Mitchell claimed he was an idiot and he shouldn't have left...it was obvious he wanted Lilly back but as he saw that she was happy with Joe and so was the kid...he left, telling Lilly that if the kid wanted to see him when he was over he'd always be up for it but that he didn't want to interfere. Joe and Lilly had a girl together when Joey turned seven and they called her Taylor. After a few years Joe decided to use his mayor and start working again as a children's psychologist...he became a very well known one. Lilly worked for several well known magazines as the fashion adviser and won a lot of money too. Maisy became a paediatric surgeon and Joey ended up working in Nick's firm and...Marrying Brandi at the age of 28, despite the 6-year-age difference and the fact that they had thought of themselves as cousins for years. . Taylor became an archaeologist and, later on, a history teacher.

Billy Ray died when Brandi had barely turned one and Noah majored in biochemistry, top of her Stanford class. Denise and Paul Lucas lived until a late age and, surprisingly, Denise survived a little longer than Paul. Kevin and his wife had another two kids, Dennis and Becky. Selena and Cody had triplets: P...and well...they all live ever after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay, So Now You know how things went and this is how the sequel is going to go. **_

_**STEP 1: After reading this, you choose a moment in the lives of any of these characters that you'd like to read. ANYTHING. (Please do remember it can be about Loe too...I bet the scene with Mitchell would be super cool).**_

_**STEP 2: You review and tell me what the scene would be. Feel free to send me more than one.**_

_**STEP 3: I read them and decide which ones I'll do. (Probably most of them.)**_

_**STEP 4: Check out the sequel, which will be called 'Their Future In One-Shots' because they'll be on therein chronological order.**_

**Well, I think that pretty much says it all**

**Now, it's up to you**

**If I only get 4 reviews or even 2**

**I'll still do it**

**You guys deserve it**

**Thanks For being SOOO supportive**

**Thanks A LOT!!!**

**xxPilargirlxx**


End file.
